Taste Of Euphoria
by BastLover
Summary: For weeks, Lucy has been haunted by a poem. On the brink of sanity, she is led to a book which leads to another book, where she discovers that the poem isn't all that it seems. It's a curse, a maddening curse, and the only way to stop it is to freeze the power source. When it comes to freezing, she knew she could always turn to her favorite ice mage. GRALU
1. Chapter 1: Rapture

**I don't know what I'm doing. What the hell am I thinking, trying to start a new series when I can't even keep up with the one I'm doing. But this idea's been fucking STUCK in my brain and I can't get it out. So here it is. I hope you guys think I'm a fucking idiot and tell me to stop, because I know what will happen.**

**BTW: It's a GraLu.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

* * *

_Tingling every step I turn  
My body keeps going evermore  
Goosebumps chill my unresting soul  
As I search for my  
Euphoria _

And her eyes flew open.

What the hell was that all about?

Lucy Heartfilia's heart pounded as she breathed heavily in her bed. It was just a dream. Or was it a nightmare? She couldn't even comprehend what she had just dreamed. Or heard. Or saw. She didn't really know what the fuck that was all about. That poem has been haunting her for days now, echoing around her head in confusion. Was she turning crazy? She hoped she wasn't, but the poem drove her on until the point of madness. She would find herself shaking and curled up in a corner of the guild hall, just thinking about those words.

That wasn't euphoria. That was plain insanity.

As she got went into the bathroom to fix herself up, she heard the familiar stomp around the apartment and the loud voice of the fire dragon slayer.

"LUCE~! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Natsu yelled. Of course it was him, and Happy, Gray, and Erza along with him. Lucy sighed, praying that maybe, just maybe, she could think in peace. That dream, poem, something, was still resounding in her ears and she just wanted to have some peace and quiet. Just her and her thoughts and-

The door was kicked open and there was the rest of Team Natsu.

"There you are! What are you doing in the bathroom?" Happy asked. Lucy sighed.

"I was going to use the BATHROOM until you guys STORMED IN," Lucy yelled. Ouch. That wasn't good for her head.

"Well, we just wanted to tell you that you left your book at the guild. We came here to bring it to you," Gray said.

"That isn't exactly newsworthy for you to INTERRUPT ME AS I USE THE BATHROOM!" Lucy said. She shoved everyone out the door, shut it, and locked it, panting. She held her head in her hands as she tried to calm down. She was sweating and her heart was pounding as if she were sick. When she got up and looked at her reflection, she could see that she was flushed, not because they almost saw her with no panties on, but because the amount of energy inside of her had decreased dramatically. She splashed water on her face, trying to keep her cool and deciding that the guild may not be the place to think in peace. Emphasis on peace.

When she opened the door, they were still standing outside, the book in Happy's paws.

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed. They scrambled out the window, not wanting to get Lucy angry again. Lucy sighed as she looked at the book Happy dropped.

Or more like a completely blank journal.

It wasn't hers, but she didn't mind keeping it. If no one claimed it by now, it was rightfully hers. Finders keepers, losers weepers, no? She flopped on her bed and took a pen she kept under her pillow. As she opened the journal, words flooded through the pages as if they were always there.

_Tingling every step I turn  
My body keeps going evermore  
Goosebumps chill my unresting soul  
As I search for my  
Euphoria _

"What...the hell...?" Lucy said softly. She couldn't even scream. She was paralyzed with shock and with fear. What the hell is that poem and that book? Could it possibly be...connected? Her eyes were wide as she got up. She through the book away from her as far as possible. Which wasn't really far.

Was she cursed? Lucy needed answers fast, and that meant going to the Fairy Tail archives.

**x.X.x**

The Fairy Tail archives isn't exactly the most comfy place, but it was one of the most silent places. Mainly because Natsu never came down there. Lucy took in the silence and looked through the archives not exactly knowing what to find. There was no title, no author, no publisher. But there was one hint which was "Euphoria". Euphoria. Lucy knew it meant something about ecstasy, but right now, all it meant to her was pain.

Her hands flipped through the E section of the library, holding the book inbetween her legs when the book started to glow. She took the book out of her legs and stared at it. Gold dust suddenly came out of the book and created a trail, which Lucy had to follow. It led her to the book all the way at the end of the section, which looked equally as old as the book. Her hand shook as she reached to grab it.

It read "Euphoria: The Quest of Insanity". She slowly turned to the first page where words came and was magically written onto the book.

"If you are reading this," Lucy read out loud, "You must have found Rapture. Rapture is a curse, where you will be haunted by insane moments of euphoria that will lead you to do reckless things you may have never wanted to do in your life. Only way to break the spell is to freeze the lacrima that is bound to the book which is found only in deep in the Waas Forest. Be prepared and good luck." Freeze.

She needed Gray. Freeze the crystal and get on with life. She opened the notebook once more and saw that another poem was written.

_Questing for my own sanity  
I turn to the ice, so cool so true  
It may help to chill my shivering soul  
As I search to stop thy  
Euphemistic madness. _

**x.X.x**

**I hope you guys like it! I don't know why I'm bothering to write this, but I hope you like!**

**R&R and whatnot.**


	2. Chapter 2: Greed

**Thanks for all the reviews! I don't really want this story to be popular, just a normal fanfiction with not a lot of followers. I don't care for the less reviews or anything, I just want someone to like it! Which are you guys! Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in anyway.**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Questing for my own sanity  
I turn to the ice, so cool so true  
It may help to chill my shivering soul  
As I search to stop thy  
Euphemistic madness._

"So let me get this straight. The book we found here at the guild put a curse on you and you're haunted by a poem that drives you insane? And the only way to stop it is to freeze the lacrima that empowers it?" Gray asked, quite skeptical. Lucy had rushed upstairs back into the guild hall, carrying both books. Shoving Juvia out of the way, Lucy had dragged Gray to her apartment where they could talk in silence.

"Pretty much. You've GOT to help me," Lucy said, pleading.

"This sounds quite...unusual. Are you sure this is the truth?" Gray asked again.

"Gray. I've been screaming in the bathroom, throwing cursed books around the wall, and dream about a poem that is crazy. Just in the archives a trail of gold dust came out of the notebook," Lucy said, holding up the new collection.

"I don't know," Gray sighed. Lucy's eyes began to water.

"Gray! I'm going to fucking die! So please just come! I need you to get rid of this shit!" Lucy wailed. Her eyes burst into tears as she sobbed onto the ice mage's cool shoulder. Gray, surprised at the sudden outburst, was frozen as if he were trapped in his own ice from fear, then awkwardly put this hand on her back. The coolness of his body calmed Lucy. She curled up into a ball, shivering as Gray looked at her. Perhaps ice was the key to calm her down...and to stop whatever she was talking about.

"Okay, Lucy. I'll go with you," Gray said.

Lucy sniffed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll go. As long as you're not crying," Gray said with a smile. Lucy looked up, her face flushed from crying. Her chocolate brown eyes met his onyx ones and they stared at each other for a while.

"Thank you," Lucy said, but then blacking out as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She heard Gray call her name several times, but it drowned out from the cool dream.

_"Where am I?" Lucy asked herself. Surrounding her was black darkness. She reached out and saw that she could see her body, but not her surroundings. Her hands hit something. A box._

_She was trapped._

_She pushed, pulled, and beat on the door, screaming for help. She called Gray's name, but could see no one was in sight. Was she going to die like this?_

_Then another part of the poem appeared._

_Which will provide you happiness?  
Your loved ones or their money?  
Turning true and green  
Dollar signs you'll see  
As you fall into euphoria... _

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" Gray screamed. Her eyes flew open. Gray was on top of her, panting.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You were dead cold. Literally. Your heart wasn't beating at all, you weren't breathing, I thought you had died on me or-"

"Relax, I'm fine," Lucy said, "Just...tired."

"If this is part of that fucking curse you're talking about, I swear to God, I will personally murder the person who had set that curse upon you and-"

"I told you I'm fine. And I think its getting worse," Lucy said. She told him about the recent dream (or death), which made his eyes widen. Gray sucked in his cheeks. Money? That didn't sound like Lucy at all. She was a very selfless person, unless it pertained to her rent. In general, she never acted like she needed all the money in the world, but if it leads to this...the curse may just as well cause her to do things she may never want to do.

"Well, we'll leave in an hour. We're going to have to use a train. Do you want Erza or Natsu to come with-"

"NO! I mean...can't it just be us two? Sure they're helpful, but you know," Lucy said.

"Erza's tendency to kill Natsu, Natsu's will to burn everthing, and Happy whining for fish?" Gray said, "What about me and my stripping? I thought you hated that."

"Well, yes. Put your clothes on," Lucy said. Gray put back his blue t-shirt. "Now leave. I'm going to get ready." And so Gray jumped out the window, leaving an annoyed Lucy behind for him not using the door.

Truth was, Lucy didn't want anyone else to come because Gray was the one she trusted the most. In fact, he was always there for her. And especially now. He could have denied or not believe her, but he actually took the time to listen to her crazy story and request, and accepted! Most people would have put her aside and sent her to a psychiatrist.

Gray was different. And that's why Lucy liked him.

As a friend of course...right?

**x.X.x **

Gray stood at the train station waiting for the blonde mage. He hadn't really packed much, but he knew that he could count on Lucy to bring extra everything. And if they were passing by the towns he was bound to have found some supplies.

He still couldn't believe Lucy. Euphoria. That word meant extreme happiness. But if Lucy is bawling over a stupid curse, that is definitely not a sign of euphoria. More like depression. But Lucy never lied to him. And Natsu. And Erza. Lucy wasn't like that. And when she blacked out and blamed it on the curse, she knew that it was serious. To prevent her from crying and to make sure she doesn't suddenly die, he had to go. It was for Lucy's sake after all.

He recalled the time when he fought Juvia at the Phantom Lord fortress. It was raining, thanks to Juvia, but he remembered what he said to her.

_Lucy's our comrade. I won't hand her over even if I die._

If she dies however... No. He had to stop thinking about that. And then his thoughts were interrupted by a cheery voice calling his name.

"Gray!" called Lucy, waving at him frantically. Gray put his hands behind his head and smiled. Lucy pouted and punched him playfully in the stomach.

"Stop acting all cool," Lucy noted.

"Well, someone's in a good mood seeing how you acted a while ago," Gray said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. I told Mira you and I would be gone for a while and she said that a new Heart Kreuz store would be open at Onibus. We have got to pass by there!" Lucy said, "I heard that they have new dresses!"

"Um..." Gray said, looking at the mage. Well if she was happy, she might as well go. Better than seeing her cry.

"Alright. We'll stop by for a while. After all, we're resting there for the night," Gray said. Lucy hugged him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Lucy squealed. Gray smiled. It was nice to see Lucy happy for a change. On the train ride there, all Lucy could talk about was the shop and the designers as Gray pretended to listen. He really didn't care much for clothes, he took the all off anyway, but seeing Lucy extremely happy made him smile.

Euphoria was meant to be good. Not bad.

When the reached Onibus, Lucy dragged him off into the new Heart Kreuz store. It was huge, Gray thought, three stories tall and took up nearly half the block. Lucy was about to bring him inside when Gray stopped her.

"Um...Lucy?" Gray said.

"What is it?" Lucy said, a little angrily.

"Um...I'm a little hungry from the trip so can we go and get some food first before we start-"

"NO!" Lucy screamed. Everyone passing by looked at them causing her to flush. "I mean, can't you wait? Please? Come with me inside and I promise we'll get food, okay?" Gray looked at her worried, thinking of the poem. _Your loved ones or their money._ Gray hesitated, but nodded his head very slowly. That was all Lucy needed to drag him inside and start looking at clothes.

"Holy shit," Gray said in awe. It was, in fact, a huge department store. Clothes surrounded him, with the scent of lemon and rosemary in the air. Lucy beckoned him to come over as Gray stared at his new environment. Shirts, skirts, belts, earrings, everything of a girl's dream surrounded him. He didn't even realize he was standing on an escalator until halfway there. That's how much it was to take in.

He found himself in the dresses section where Lucy looked through them the racks thoroughly. He didn't really understand why Lucy needed different clothes. Her nickname as the Cosplayer (much to Erza's annoyance) really showed that Lucy was such a girly-girl but a strong woman when it came to fighting.

"Gray," Lucy said. He twirled around. "Can you tell me how I look? I'm going to try a few on." He didn't even see Lucy disappear but when he heard the curtain swish, he saw the newly changed Lucy.

He couldn't help but blush. She was in a pretty black and yellow dress. There was a small yellow ribbon from where her breasts met and the dress was so short that is she moved just a little, you would be able to see her panties. He was speechless.

"You look...great," Gray said. Lucy, who was also blushing showing Gray her new outfit, felt extreme happiness. But then the world began to swirl. And the wind whispered one word into her ear.

Euphoria.

_Lucy found herself stuck in the black darkness again, still in that beautiful dress. She clutched at her throat and realized she couldn't breathe. The hell was going on?_

_"You want to know what's going on?" a voice said. Who was that? And how could her or she read her mind? Lucy turned around to see if anyone else was there but she couldn't see anyone. Her throat started to burn with the lack of oxygen._

_"I am Euphoria. Overcome with happiness, you will now see that crumble and wither from a third person's point of view. Euphoria has take over your body, Lucy Heartfilia. Watch as the madness takes over your mind." Her breath came back and she screamed for help, shouting Gray's name. Then the words appeared again:_

_Which will provide you happiness?  
Your loved ones or their money?  
Turning true and green  
Dollar signs you'll see  
As you fall into euphoria..._

_The words turned into a screen as the horrifying scene unfolded._

"You look...great," Gray said, finally finding the words to say. Lucy opened her eyes and Gray looked at them closely. They weren't chocolate brown anymore. They were golden.

"You going to buy it?" Lucy said. It sounded like three Lucy's were talking at once and Gray backed away slowly.

"What are you? And what have you done with Lucy?!" he growled. The possessed Lucy cackled.

"I'm Euphoria. Buy the dress. Now," Lucy said. Gray glared at Lucy, but his eyes kept trailing down to her huge breasts. Gray blushed, but focused back on Euphoria.

"No," Gray said, his voice a little louder.

"BUY IT! I NEED THIS DRESS! AND THESE SHOES!" Euphoria screamed. Lucy's body through a hanger right at his head and he ducked.

"You have so many clothes! Why do you need more?" Gray yelled.

"BUY IT OR I'LL KILL THIS PERSON!" Euphoria said. She smashed the mirror of the dressing room and grabbed a shopper at random, holding the piece of glass at their throat. As soon as Euphoria had touched the shopper, she went into a state of ecstasy, completely oblivious to the fact she was going to die. Gray looked around and expected to see screaming but realized that everyone was also unaware of the possible murder.

"Lucy! I know you're in there somewhere! Help!" Gray yelled.

_Gray was calling her. "GRAY! HELP ME OUT!" she screamed. His voice echoed again. "Lucy! I know you're in there somewhere! Help!" Lucy sank to her knees as she saw Euphoria nearly murder an innocent person. Was she just not supposed to be happy at all just to let people live?_

_"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" she screamed to Euphoria. She pounded onto the screen as she saw Euphoria laugh maniacally. Lucy needed control. She closed her eyes, the chocolate brown ones, and began to concentrate. _

Gray ducked behind another shelf of shorts as Euphoria chased after him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think straight. He was too confused to think.

Then the laugher of a psychopath stopped. Euphoria screamed in pain as brown and gold filled Lucy's orbs.

"Ice..." said Lucy. Not Euphoria, Lucy. The Lucy he knew. Gray felt stupid afterwards. Of course, ice. If ice was supposed to take the curse away, why can't it stall it? Ice can even freeze the time of life itself.

"Ice Make: LANCE!" Gray said. He looked away as the ice pierced Lucy's body. Screams of pain mixed with Euphoria's voice and Lucy's voice. Gray looked back at Lucy and saw that the ice had melted into her body and she was collapsed on the floor. No one had noticed that a murder had nearly been committed. He ran over to her side, shaking her shoulder.

"Luce! Wake up," Gray said worried. Her eyelids fluttered. Gray sighed.

Brown.

* * *

**That was Chapter 2! A bit longer, but I wanna take a break from The World of Fanfiction! I hope you don't expect one chapter to come out everyday (it's definitely not) but fuck you guys, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Subconscience Attacks

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I got some great reviews and I appreciate them! I know there aren't many people who like my break, but trust me, I need this. I'm too stressed think of more ideas and this is how I'll get my stress released...oh, God that came out wrong.**

**Anyway! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way whatsoever~**

**CHAPTER 3 **

* * *

_Then the laugher of a psychopath stopped. Euphoria screamed in pain as brown and gold filled Lucy's orbs._

_"Ice..." said Lucy. Not Euphoria, Lucy. The Lucy he knew. Gray felt stupid afterwards. Of course, ice. If ice was supposed to take the curse away, why can't it stall it? Ice can even freeze the time of life itself._

_"Ice Make: LANCE!" Gray said. He looked away as the ice pierced Lucy's body. Screams of pain mixed with Euphoria's voice and Lucy's voice. Gray looked back at Lucy and saw that the ice had melted into her body and she was collapsed on the floor. No one had noticed that a murder had nearly been committed. He ran over to her side, shaking her shoulder._

_"Luce! Wake up," Gray said worried. Her eyelids fluttered. Gray sighed._

_Brown. _

"And that's pretty much what happened," Gray said. It was dead at night and Lucy was shivering on her bed. Gray was sitting on the swivel chair at the desk staring at Lucy, quite worried. What had happened afterwards? Well, Lucy woke up, her skin cold. She changed quickly into her old clothes, then rushed to the counter to pay for the dress, maybe so that Euphoria would stay calm, no matter how much they didn't like it. Gray then rook the blonde's hand and rushed into the inn. Lucy had used Virgo to cook them some dinner, before Lucy decided to take a nap.

Lucy didn't know what to do. If she was going to happy, or extremely happy as the definition states, Euphoria would come out. It was her happiness at stake here. Her body quaked no matter how many blankets she piled up on top of her. Madness.

"Gray...what if we don't stop the curse?" Lucy asked quietly. Gray looked at Lucy, suddenly quite intrigued.

"I don't know, Luce. We gotta think positive or that shitty demon will erupt for the rest of your life. And if that ever happens, I swear on my life, I will stop it," Gray said confidently. Lucy's brown eyes met the onyx ones and Lucy saw doubt and worry, but also confidence and determination. Lucy kept shivering. Damn it all.

"I...can you please stay next to me?" Lucy whimpered. Gray nodded slowly, getting up from the chair and slowly placing himself to the right of the Celestial Spirit Mage. The coldness of his body soothed her as she put all her weight on his toned chest. Her shaking slowed down a bit and she started breathing slower. Gray wondered if the ice would calm down the euphoria. Suddenly, he felt something warm fall down his arm.

"Lucy...it's okay. Everything will be alright, I promise," Gray said, putting his arm around her. Lucy's silent tears mixed with his nervous sweat as they sat there silently. Following the recent events of what had happened, Lucy's eyes had blurred and she closed them. This time she would have a peaceful sleep...

_And she found herself back into the black space._

_"Oh, fuck. Not again," Lucy sighed. She screamed and the sound resounded as if she was in some kind of punishment cell. A slight maniac laugh echoed along with her scream. The laugh was Euphoria's._

_"Oh, you little girly. I absolutely adore the dress!" Euphoria said, taking form of Lucy's shape. Lucy, the real one, felt as if she was back in Edolas, looking at the slightly different her._

_"I...we thought that-"_

_"You thought it would calm me down? Why, sweetie, there are so MUCH more things I want to do in the world. You're just the gateway. You're my gateway into heaven."_

_"But why? Why me? Why couldn't it be someone else? I want this to stop. I want YOU to just STOP for God's fucking sake," Lucy glared, a clash of brown and gold, fighting for each other's control._

_"Because I LIKE you. You're the perfect host, in my eyes. And you're the daughter of Layla Heartfilia...absolutely perfect," Euphoria cackled._

_"What does my mother have to do with this?! Leave her __alone! And me alone! Just go away!" Lucy screamed again. Once again, the crazy laugh of a psychopath resounded through the darkness's acoustics. And then Euphoria dissolved, but left another poem. Another poem to keep Lucy haunted._

_Dare to taste the poison of your dreams?  
Works as a drug: it feels like a dream.  
But when the dream ends, where will it lead?  
Again, a never ending quest into  
A Gluttonous Euphoria _

Lucy's eyes shot open. Gray was shaking her furiously. Lucy looked as if she was in a trance, worrying Gray.

"Lucy! You turned cold again and I thought I lost you...was it...her?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded glumly and told her about the story/death view.

"That bitch..." Gray muttered.

"I believe that Euphoria will work through me more as well. Also, have you noticed that the first poem was about Greed? Now it's about Gluttony? I think she's working the Seven Deadly Sins through me," Lucy muttered.

"Greed. Gluttony...um...what comes after gluttony?" Gray asked. Lucy sweatdropped.

"Baka. Greed. Gluttony. Jealousy. Wrath. Sloth. Lust. Pride," Lucy said.

"Well, sorry! I'm not a genius, like you," Gray scoffed. Lucy gave him a smile, but then faltered. Gray noticed almost immediately. He decided not to question it at the moment, because with one glance at her eyes, they look almost fragile as if it had one touch, it would break. Gray pulled her into a hug, leaving Lucy in a shocked but relieved state. Gray was still there. Gray was Gray.

"Lucy-hime. The food is ready," Virgo said, popping out of nowhere. They broke the hug quickly and looked back at Virgo. "Hime. I have sat the food onto the table. If you need anymore, do not hesitate to ask. Must I get any punishment?"

"Um...no Virgo. You're fine," Lucy said. Virgo got onto her knees as the two mages sweatdropped. "Virgo, just go!" And so she did.

"Hey, Lucy. Um...maybe you shouldn't eat too much because-" Gray said.

"Yeah. Gluttony. Euphoria. Shit," Lucy growled. But then her stomach growled, leaving Lucy red-faced. Gray started laughing, but then was kicked by Lucy to the other side of the room. He rubbed the side where her heel dug into his body.

"Well, are we going to eat?" Gray asked.

"As soon as you put your clothes on, you stripper," Lucy said, "Don't strip before you eat with a lady. Dating advice right there."

"Well, you might as well give me a practice date," Gray teased.

"What? Are you asking me out?" Lucy smiled.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm asking for your advice, Miss Heartfilia," Gray said, cracking a smile. Lucy giggled.

"I'll be sure to, Mr. Fullbuster. Sit on the table. And put on your clothes," Lucy laughed as he tossed him his clothes. Gray put them on quickly and took a seat. Lucy looked at him.

"Well, what?" Gray asked.

"You're supposed to pull out my chair if you want this practice date to be a success," Lucy said, pointing at the chair.

"It's a practice date. Why don't you ask someone else to do it like-"

"Like me!" Loke had appeared out of nowhere, the Celestial Spirit he is. Loke was the spirit of the Lion, also known as Leo. He was wearing his regular suit and red tie.

"Oh, shut up and go away. Gray's the one on the date," Lucy said, as she force closed the gate. Once he disappeared however, Lucy had quickly sat in her seat, leaving Gray stunned.

"It's a practice date, ne~" Lucy said, winking. Gray burst into laughter and so did Lucy as they began the meal. Gray piled up almost all the food on his plate, just so that Euphoria doesn't appear again, as Lucy took a small portion.

"Itadakimasu!" they said. And so they dug in. The food was a success, as usual, thanks to Virgo.

"I need to ask your spirit to cook for us more often. This is fucking delicious," Gray said. Lucy smiled, but also feeling slightly stupid. Why didn't she think of that?

"Anyway, do you feel, you know, _her _trying to get out," Gray asked. Lucy's face turned stony.

"I can feel Euphoria inside me. She's struggling to break through, but I don't know anymore. Euphoria isn't something that I want to worry about now. I just want to sleep. The meal is making me sleepy," Lucy said.

"There's not going to be another attack then?" Gray asked.

"I doubt it. Unless something else happens-"

"If something else happens, you better call me again. I heard you, you know. You were calling to me in the Heart Kreuz store. You helped me and I never properly thanked you for that," Gray said softly.

"You did?"

"Thank you, Miss Heartfilia. Without your help, we may all be dead by now," Gray said. Gray kicked her legs softly as she smiled back at Gray.

"You're welcome, Mr. Fullbuster. Now help me out of this chair and the practice date will be complete," Lucy winked.

"Ah. You tease me too much, Miss Heartfilia. I'm not that much a gentleman to do that. I think I'll just dress back into my boxers and sleep."

"AT LEAST DON'T STRIP!" Lucy yelled gurmpily. Gray chuckled as he stripped down into his bed. Lucy sighed as she got up and walked toward the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. Though she didn't feel quite safe with an exhibitionist in the room. Oh well.

Once her feet hit the tiled floor of the bathroom, she sighed. Minus the small incident involving a near murder, she had broke through and saved the day along with Gray. She stripped off her clothes and sighed again. She could feel Euphoria inside of her and she shivered. The feeling that she could lose control at any moment bothered her. But once the steaming hot water fell onto her glistening skin of sweat and worry, all those thoughts were washed off and she felt as if she was back home as normal Lucy. Whatever normal Lucy meant.

But sooner or later, her vision started to blur. The water was too comforting. She could just sink into the water, like Juvia...but she couldn't. Euphoria was acting up again, damn it. She rushed out of the shower, panting, and rushed out completely naked. There stood Gray.

Or rather a very embarrassed Gray.

"L-Luce..." Gray said, blushing.

"SHIT! MY TOWEL!" Lucy screamed.

**x.X.x **

"Ahh...that's not going to help my reputation as a stripper and exhibitionist, no?" Gray said, resting on his bed.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope," Lucy said, "But I swear I won't tell anyone."

"You better fucking not," Gray said.

"I'm tired..." Lucy said.

"So am I. So try to make sure you don't have another...attack," Gray replied.

"I'll do my best," Lucy sighed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she heard Gray's voice softly call, "Good night, Luce." She meant to respond, but her eyes had closed and there was no stopping her then.

_She was back in the darkness. Like the shower, it felt as if she was floating in a never-ending river of warmth and security, but altogether she knew that this river wasn't going to lead her to __safety._

_She had to get out, but she could smell something up ahead. Something with the scent of...cake. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent. Now the river felt like whipped cream and icing, as thick mix of yummy fluid surrounding her._

_Opening her eyes she found herself in a land of desserts. _

Back in reality, Gray had woken up, feeling troubled. Lucy was too...quiet. After sleeping with her (and the rest of Team Natsu) she knew that Lucy had always tossed and turned around. She was too...still.

"Luce? Are you alright?" Gray asked. He went over to feel her temperature.

Ice cold. Her heartbeat was slowing down.

Euphoria.

It didn't act just through reality. It worked through subconsciousness and dreams. Lucy. She was dying right at his hand.

And he made a promise to stop Euphoria no matter what happened.

**x.X.x**

**This was a bit of a GraLu chapter, and I hope you liked it! Remember, once my finals are over, I'll be sure to catch up on The World of Fanfiction, but bear with me please!**

**Love you all! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

**Exams will be over THIS WEEK ASDFGHJKL!**

**A few weeks after and school's done! FUCK YEAH! SO HAPPY LIKE WTF WTF WTF. Plus, I'll be able to get back to my other Fanfiction, once I finish this of course. I probably am pissing off people from not posting, but I NEED THIS BREAK. My brain can not handle thinking about that and EOC's at the same time. Sorry guys! :)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**x.X.x **

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Think Gray, think. Gray Fullbuster was in a bit of a situation, where Lucy's life was at his hands. She was slipping out of the real world into the euphoric world of her dreams. He wondered how she was doing. Probably wonderful or terrible. Euphoria, after all. But after all that's happened, he just wanted to say "Fuck You!" to the person who had done this to Lucy. Now his best friend, and person he has the teensiest crush on, is dying right before his onyx eyes.

Shit. Fucking shit.

And just after a nice moment too. That little moment of time where everything seemed to have disappeared and dissolved into this happy place where nothing could supposedly go wrong. But Euphoria had to go ruin the day. Twice, now.

Think. Think. Think. What's the weakness of the curse? He rushed over to Lucy's luggage, and dug through it, looking for the book that's a supposed "handbook". His hands reached the leather cover of the old book and he tugged it out from under the clothes.

He opened it and words had started to appear from the pages. He read the manuscript as fast as the words appeared, before he came to the point where the answer lay. Gray momentarily paused for a second. Lucy's body was getting colder by the second, so how could his magic help? Beat ice with ice? That sounded extremely incorrect, but what must be done must be done. His hands reached her fingertips as he started to cover her with light snow.

'Lucy,' he thought, 'What the hell are you doing?'

* * *

_Lucy laughed out loud as she took another bite of the Cookie Island. Her dreams had led her to this world of desserts. A place where she can indulge in sweets and food to the point where she would get stuffed and not worry. It was carefree. It was beautiful. __She couldn't imagine a place better than this. Dipping more cookies into the river of cream, she sighed in delight. This was the perfect vacation at the moment, the biggest distraction that she's had since the curse of Euphoria had come upon her. More bits of pastries filled her mouth, before she realized the terrible truth._

_As it settled in, she suddenly felt sick, the cream turning sour and the cookies tasting like rubber._

_"I know you're here somewhere. Don't try and hide yourself. Fucking bitch!" Lucy screamed. The golden-eyed Lucy had formed out of the cotton candy bushes and stared at the brown-eyed one._

_"Well done, Lucy. I was right to have chose you as the hostess. Your skills of detecting magic are quite impressive. Plus, you have excellent taste in this so "Happy Land" of yours," Euphoria said, dipping her finger into the __cream. As soon as she touched it, the river seemed to have become less appealing._

_"What have you done? What happened to me...and Gray! What happened to him?!" Lucy said, worried._

_"I'm not so sure you want to know about your boyfriend and yourself," Euphoria said, drinking more of the cream._

_"I'm pretty sure I do. And he's NOT my boyfriend," Lucy said, turning pink a little._

_"Oh, hush, child. I'm practically part of you. I know how you feel. And you want to know the truth?" Euphoria asked. Lucy hesitated, but nodded eagerly and confidently. "Right now, you're on the edge of death. Boyfriend is slowing down the effect however, so I must estimate...about twenty minutes before you die? Right now, honey, just enjoy the place. In fact, I can get your little "friend" to come as well if you'd like me-"_

_"Just shut up! You had no right to do this to Gray and I! And he's NOT my boyfriend! I gotta get fucking out of here..." Lucy screamed._

_"Oh, but don't you want a little information first? I'm pretty sure you want to know a few things. Ask me only one question, and that's it. I'll answer it truthfully. Then, you'll die. Good luck, though," Euphoria said. She plucked a candy apple from one of the trees nearby as she watched the real brown-eyed Lucy, scrunch her eyebrows. The cursed Lucy-embodiment smirked. This was going to be interesting._

* * *

"There. Snow covering complete. Now time for the ice layer," Gray said out loud. His fingers sparkled from the melting snow droplets that glistened all over his hands. Lucy was now looking like a beautiful snow angel, and Gray was responsible for it. Stage one had obviously not worked. Though, he did hear a little breath come out of her mouth. There was hardly any, but there was some signs of the freezing breath. You know, that little puff that comes out of your mouth like smoke during the winter.

As long as he didn't have to move onto Stage 4. Gray took a deep breath and prayed that somehow, just somehow, she would come back, brown-eyed and all.

The Lucy he didn't mind embracing. 'Lucy. Come back to me. I'm doing my part. Now do yours,' he thought.

* * *

_Lucy. Come back to me. I'm doing my part. Now do yours... _

_Gray's voice had somehow reached her as Lucy was in her crisis. Euphoria stood by the candy apple trees, munching on the apples as she stared at the thoughtful blonde. What would she ask? Lucy knew that this was a test of her wit. Euphoria would not do requests. She couldn't ask for extra questions, because she could just say no. But she was tied. It was either help find a way or ask about the curse. Both things she needed._

_Then it came to her._

_"I have my question," Lucy said. Euphoria smirked even bigger. "Oh, joy. What is it, Miss Heartfilia?"_

_"How is this world connected to reality?" Euphoria's eyes widened. Didn't expect this._

_"Well, ma'am, this world is your dream, isn't it? Your dream is connected to you through your conscious. Technically, you can't slip yourself between the two worlds on purpose, but that doesn't mean other things can. I, on the other hand, am able to get through both places, because I am part of your soul now. Your mind isn't connected, but your soul is. Your mind is the one in your dream, but your soul can be in both places at once. That's how you humans can somehow connect with your reality self through your dreams, hence giving names such as 'sleepwalking'. It's your soul controlling you, not your mind. Understand?" Euphoria asked._

_Lucy looked up at the purple and pink sky, then back at Euphoria with a glaring nod. Euphoria smiled._

_"You truly are brilliant. You managed to get two things you wanted at once: a way out and information about the curse. I was right to have chosen you. Your boyfriend is doing well too, seven minutes." Lucy didn't feel like she needed to correct her. But since Euphoria was part of her soul, the other parts were freely hers._

_Time to get out._

* * *

Gray panted as his magic power was exhausted. He had used nearly all of it to finish Stage 2. But it was working. Part of the time, he heard Lucy pant and make a squeaking noise, keeping Gray hopeful that Lucy was still there. But her skin was becoming cold again. Gray was out. He couldn't do it anymore. Thankfully, Stage 3 didn't involve any magic.

But before he could activate the next step of saving the celestial spirit mage, Lucy's hands had broke through the ice and snow, leaving the ice mage in shock. Her right hand, the one with the insignia of Fairy Tail on it, reached for her keys and pulled out the key for Loke. Gray barely heard her mutter the words to open the gate, but she did, and there was Loke.

"Gray! What the hell are you doing to my master?!" Loke asked, seeing the frozen Lucy.

"Saving your master," Gray muttered. I don't know why she summoned you though."

"She SUMMONED me?! In that frozen state?!" Loke said. Before Gray could respond, a small voice in the back of his head had asked him a favor.

_Gray. Tell Loke to shine the light. I gotta get out of here before I'm trapped in Euphoria. Please_, the voice had said._  
_

_Lucy. How are we doing this?, _Gray asked in shock.

_Explanation will follow. Just go! Hurry! I got three minutes left! _Lucy had said.

"EARTH TO GRAY!" Loke screamed. Gray jumped, surprised by the sudden outburst of Loke.

"Loke. Use Regulus to light up this place. That way Lucy can get out of the ice. I don't know how, but Lucy told me that she will come out," Gray said.

"Dude, are you okay? Like did you hit your head or something?" Loke said, feeling Gray's forehead for a fever.

"I'm not sick! Just shine Regulus," Gray yelled. Loke looked back into the stripper's face and said, "Close your eyes and use the rest of your power to keep freezing Lucy. I'll shine the light." Gray's eyes shut before Loke's brilliant light had bounced around the walls into the body of Lucy's. Gray took a deep breath before continuing to drain the magic.

He was tired. Tired from all the magic. But he was a mage. A Fairy Tail mage. Nothing is normal then. He just hoped Lucy was right about this.

* * *

_"Two minutes. You really believe that your plan will work?" Euphoria asked. Lucy looked at her. "Of course it will. You literally just told me what to do."_

_"I like you, Lucy Heartfilia. In fact, I like you so much that I'll give you information for free. I believe you will find it most...interesting," Euphoria said. Lucy looked into the golden eyes of herself._

_"You asked about your mother, no? Let's just say, Heartfilia is an interesting name when it comes to Euphoria attacks. Haven't you ever studied your bloodline's history?" Euphoria said. Suddenly, a brilliant light had showed her the way to the top and out of the dessert hell._

_"Mom..." Lucy muttered. _

Lucy, are you there? _Gray asked. _

Found the light. Coming up. _she responded. She could hear the relief of his sigh. Lucy had willed herself to grow wings and she flew out. Euphoria dissolved back into cotton candy and followed the current of the river, back to Lucy's soul and mind. She was free for now. 2 down. 5 more to go._

* * *

"GRAY!" Lucy said, getting up in a start. Ice had shattered all around the young mage as Loke and Gray stood over her body. Her eyes met Gray's as she pulled him in for a hug.

"You did it...you kept your promise," Lucy sighed.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Gray said with a slight laugh. Loke felt his master's feelings overcome him as he smiled at the two. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he had disappeared silently to join Aries for tea. The other two mages had stayed in that position.

"Should we talk about what happened in the morning, then? You're a bit...overwhelmed," Gray said, looking for the right words to say.

"I...I- sure. I was so scared...Euphoria is terrible, you know," Lucy cried.

"Speaking of which, I have more information about Euphoria. I think you'll find it interesting," Gray said.

"And so do I," Lucy said, "Euphoria is more than I think it is..."

"Forget it. Forget it and sleep. Peacefully, this time. I'll be right here," Gray said, rubbing her back. Lucy relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes.

No attacks this time.

**x.X.x**

**That's a bit creepy. But here you go! Favorite, like, follow, whatever!**


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt and History

**:D I love my story. Shit, that sounds boastful...but yeah. I've just read it and I was like "HOLY CRAP THIS IS GOOD." I guess this horror, mystery, and romantic fanfiction is a good new approach? IDK. Depends on you readers. Hey, if you like me writing stuff like this: leave me a review telling me what you think of the story so far and if my approach should stay on this approach. Of course, time will tell, but I got my finals to do (STILL! One more FRIDAY! THANK GOD.) and then move onto World of Fanfiction.**

**To my readers there, GOMENE! I just need to let my brain think and get my mind off it.**

**Finals are finals. :P**

**CHAPTER 5**

**x.X.x **

Gray was the first to wake up. The brightness of the morning sun's rays shone onto his onyx eyes, making him blink a couple times before he could adjust. He carefully let go of Lucy's body and set her down carefully on the bed. He then walked over to the bathroom to wash his face.

No matter how many droplets splattered across his face, he couldn't get the memories of last night get out of his head. Shit. A nearly dead Lucy that he had to coat with ice. It just wasn't right. He wondered what would happen if Lucy never turned back to regular old Lucy. The Lucy he could laugh and joke and smile with without her becoming possessed or in a trance from the demon inside of her. Lucy probably wanted the same, wanting to write one of her many stories or hanging out with Levy and Mirajane. Whatever Lucy stuff that Lucy does.

He got the towel and wiped his face. The water felt more like sweat than water. Disgusting, but true. He scowled at the now-wet towel and sighed. No use getting angry over something he didn't cause...or did he?

It may be possible that HE was the cause for this...

_-Flashback-_

_Gray was sitting at Fairy Tail's bar counter, talking to Mirajane when his eye suddenly caught something. He picked it up and showed it the white-haired Takeover mage. She looked quite surprised when she saw it._

_"Mira, have you seen that book around?" he asked._

_"Actually, no. Must be left behind by Levy or someone. She was in the Archives after all," Mirajane replied. Upon hearing her name, Levy had flounced over to the two._

_"Heard my name. What'cha talking about?" Levy asked in her cheerful voice._

_"Oh, this. Is it yours?" Gray asked. Levy snatched it from his hands, and studied it._

_"Actually...this looks like Lucy's. She asked no one to open it until she was finished. She must have stayed over last night and forgot to take it with her. Doesn't seem like Lucy..." Levy said, "Let me check it a little bit more-"_

_"Actually, we might as well bring it to her. To prevent Lucy from going onto a fucking rampage at this early hour. We already have enough from Cana half-drunk at 8 AM in the morning..." Mira sighed._

_"I'll bring it," Gray spoke up immediately._

_"Why? Is it because you like her?" Happy said, appearing out of nowhere. 'Well, yes,' Gray thought to himself. You couldn't deny that the Celestial Spirit mage was quite attractive. She was to him. Plus her personality shone as bright as the stars. She was just...amazing. But he turned just a slight shade of pink...but not slight enough to be left unnoticed by Mira, who raised a knowing eyebrow._

_Shit._

_"No. But you guys can come along with me if you want," Gray said. Suddenly, Erza and Natsu appeared from behind Happy._

_"YES! TRIP TO LUCY'S!" Natsu yelled, fist pumping the air. Happy chimed in, "Aye, sir!"_

_"I still don't think it's a good idea to bring it over to Lucy's just yet. You sure you think its okay? Plus, wouldn't she get mad at you for waking her up?" Levy asked._

_"Lucy'll be fine, right guys?" Gray said._

_"Of course. Lucy is just that type of person who is okay with what floats her boat. Such as returning her lost book," Erza said._

_"This is not going to float her boat, Erza," Mirajane said._

_"Whatever. It floats our boats. If she's part of Team Natsu, then it HAS to," Natsu said._

_"You and your logic," Happy sighed._

_"Let's go!" Natsu cheered as he rushed out the door, Erza and Happy following right behind him. Gray picked up the book and looked at Levy into her worried eyes. "She'll be fine, trust us." And he chased after the rest of them._

_-Flashback End- _

Suddenly, he had smelled the aroma of nice blueberry waffles and chocolate chip cookies coming from outside the bathroom door. He opened it to find Virgo cooking and Lucy eating blueberry waffles and cookies.

"So, that's where you were," Lucy said. She had woken up to find that Gray was missing. Knowing that Gray was Gray, she had decided to set up breakfast, asking Virgo to cook her favorite: blueberry waffles and chocolate chip cookies. Virgo, being Virgo, got to work right away and she had just served Lucy. Lucy had noticed his pale face as soon as he came out of the bathroom, however. It was a very slight moment, but it was there. As soon as Gray sat down, she went straight to business.

"What happened, Gray?" she asked.

"I thought we were going to talk about Euphoria," Gray said quickly. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Lucy replied. She was going to play this game, but Gray on the other hand was too tired to even try.

"I...I think I may have caused the curse," Gray sighed, clenching his fists. He told her the story of what had happened earlier that morning where everything seemed to have started. Gray's knuckles become clearer as the story was retold, leaving the waffles that Lucy were eating sour. She looked at the book that they had given her, which was on the bed, and sighed.

"Gray, it's definitely not your fault. You didn't know," Lucy said.

"I should have listened to Levy though..." Gray sighed, "If only I hadn't spotted that book, and wanted to bring it to you, and..." He couldn't bring himself to say that it really was for...her. "I caused this and it's just...I'm sorry."

"Gray..." Lucy said again, "It's not your fault." Gray was about to protest before Lucy had started again. "Gray, if it was your fault, I wouldn't be treating you like this. In fact, I'd probably most likely ignore you for the rest of my life and continue on, just hating you. The fact that you're here...it makes me feel sorry that you have to go through this shit and all. I'm asking too much, but it can't be too much to stop blaming yourself for things that you did not cause on purpose. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you. So please just-"

Lucy was about to continue before Gray had reached over and squeezed her hand hard. She could see he was determined. Determined to keep her safe. Suddenly, a coldness had swept her body and she gasped in response. Her eyes met his.

"Take this," Gray said, letting go of her hand. Lucy looked back at him with a questioning expression. "It's an Ice Make Spell. Ice Soul. If you're ever in trouble...I'll know."

"But we have that telepathy thing-"

"Yeah. But I trust the ice more than that. Besides. The telepathy had never worked before. It only worked after-"

"Euphoria...that bitch. It could be some kind of power that came with her. Only question is: how did it work? And how is Euphoria tied into all that? I think that the curse comes with different powers, like the lucid-dreaming thing from last night and the second-sight and the telepathy. Sounds more like a fantasy novel than a curse."

"Anything else you may want me to know?"

"There's a lot. Ask me," Lucy said. Gray then asked, "How did you get out of the dream?"

"Well, Euphoria had just went on and crap, and for some reason, she gave me a chance to ask one question. Just one question. And she would answer me truthfully. It took a lot of thinking, you know. I couldn't ask her if she would let me out, then she could say no. Asking if there was a way out would lead her to say either yes or no, and if it was a yes, then how the hell was I supposed to get out? And I needed information terribly. So, somehow I came up with the question-"

"Lucy-hime. Your boyfriend's food is ready," Virgo said, bringing more cookies and waffles. Both of them blushed slightly.

"He's not my boyfriend! Now please leave. NO THERE IS NO PUNISHMENT," Lucy said. Virgo poofed out of Earthland the way she always did before Lucy continued on with the story.

"Heartfilia. We need to look that up," Lucy said, "I don't know what my family has to do with this, but this is what happened. What did you want to tell me?" Gray finished up the rest of his breakfast before he continued.

"Well. This may answer your question a bit," he said, scratching the back of his ear, "The attacks of Euphoria are aimed toward Celestial Spirit mages that have an ancestor that has used Celestial Spirit magic. It struck me then. Gate keys are passed on through trade, but from what you've told me, your mother had reserved for you three golden keys. There are only 12 ones, which three in her hand was entrusted to you...so possibly-" Before he could finish, Lucy got up suddenly.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Mother. Layla Heartfilia. Lucy's own mother. Euphoria.

_You asked about your mother, no? Let's just say, Heartfilia is an interesting name when it comes to Euphoria attacks. Haven't you ever studied your bloodline's history?_

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"We have got to go now to the next city. There's a HUGE library there," Lucy said suddenly. Gray sighed, knowing for certain it wasn't an Euphoria attack.

_Lucy, I heard that,_ Gray said. '_You asked about your mother, no? Let's just say, Heartfilia is an interesting name when it comes to Euphoria attacks. Haven't you ever studied your bloodline's history?' Is that what Euphoria said to you? _

_I don't want to answer that, but I'm sure you can guess, _Lucy replied.

_I'm going to go with yes. Luce... _Gray mused.

"C'mon, Gray. Let's get going," Lucy said, a forced smile on her face. She pushed in her chair and ran off quickly into the bathroom.

Gray could hear the cries from her thoughts.

Damn it all.

But he packed up everything anyway, knowing that Euphoria couldn't attack anytime soon.

It was literally the embodiment of happiness. But with those sobs coming from the other side of the locked wooden door, he couldn't do anything, but pack and go along with her.

It wasn't floating her happy boat at all. They were wrong.

**x.X.x**

**THE END! Review, Favorite and Follow! So like FRF. XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories in a Library

**Please check "The World of Fanfiction" to why I have been a total fucking idiot and have been neglecting this forever! -_- If you want answers check out latest chapter. Or read the whole thing. Or maybe you've already read it and are trying to tell me to hurry the fucking hell up. Okay.**

**Hope your summers going well! :) Mine is, cuz I've been in Europe for the past 3 weeks, but never mind that, NOW!**

**CHAPTER 6 **

* * *

Lucy was...whistling?

Gray was surprised to see her act so normal after her two near death experiences, not to mention having another person, curse, whatever, share your soul. If he were the one with Euphoria, he would not be whistling. More like shuddering in the corner, as he did whenever he got scared as a child. Then, Ur would come over and treat him to some hot chocolate, along with a grumpy Lyon, who wanted to be in the center of attention. He would be just how he was when Deliora destroyed his fucking life.

But Lucy, she seemed normal. Her hand was on her forehead, blocking the sun's rays from her brown eyes. Blonde hair glistened with sweat on this peaceful day, which wasn't exactly peaceful, but was hiding its true identity, most likely. It was quiet, it was hot, it seemed like another day with his best girl-friend (notice the dash), and...as much as he hated to think about it, crush.

Of course the feelings he had for her would most likely never be returned. She had Natsu and they seemed...almost as if they actually were a real couple. It pained him, just a bit, to feel this way. Was this how Juvia felt? He never had felt that way about her and never will, although, to have feeling being returned to you probably was the most amazing thing ever to happen to your life. A soul mate. But in this case, Lucy's feelings were most likely directed to someone else's, most likely Natsu's...maybe even Loke's. But the way she looked: normal and...cheerful and calm. It made him stir a bit.

"Lucy..." Gray muttered. If he could only see how she felt on the inside, though most likely he knew the answer. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he continued to watch Lucy and began to wonder what she really is thinking about at the moment.

Of course, Lucy Heartfilia was not calm at all. If she was stripped apart (which she really hope Euphoria won't force her to), you would see a mess: foaming in the corner and the person no one wanted to even get near in a five foot radius. She had to keep her composure, especially in front of Gray, and keep moving forward. But Euphoria. It left so many questions. Why is my family involved? What is Euphoria's true goal? What else would she do? Two of the seven deadly sins have passed: Gluttony (the dream about the island made of sweets) and Greed (the mess at the Heart Kreuz store). If she could just CONCENTRATE one goddamn time, maybe, just maybe, she'd get the answer. But of course, not everything is simple.

She wondered why she pulled Gray into this mess. He did nothing wrong, in fact, for a second she believed he thought she was crazy. But he...believed her. And he put up with this...thing for so long. Something she would give up the second she was involved. Maybe it was the fact that he felt guilty about everything. She remembered about how distraught he was this morning. He was blaming himself for everything. Why? Why would he do this for her? Why would the person she liked-

Shit.

She blushed just a tiny bit. Gray raised an eyebrow and she swatted him away. "Heat, I guess." And she smiled back at him, before turning back to the road and keeping her eyes away from him. Shit. He saw that blush, didn't he. Why else would he-

Lucy sighed. She was overreacting. Maybe she did like him in that way, but-

"We're here," Gray said. Lucy jumped, then sighed. She _was_ overreacting. Idiotic Lucy. She turned back at Gray, who was staring at her. Onyx eyes. She turned back around to hide her blush and knocked. Twice. No reply. Gray watched her intently and felt the sun beating down on him. It was hot outside.

"I guess no one's here," Lucy said. Gray snapped back into focus and felt Lucy's stare beating down on him, which burned just as much as the sun.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Gray said, pushing her aside.

"You mean, when has that ever stopped 'Natsu'," Lucy muttered. But Gray, jiggled the door handle and frowned. He suddenly stepped back and the door froze. "Ice Make: Shatter!" And suddenly the door shattered into tiny bits of ice which shone like crystals. Just like snow, falling form the sky with the sun shining upon them. It felt cool and rejuvenating. Lucy felt the cold air of the Kunugi Central Library rush at her face, as if there was a wind source coming from the area. Wind magic, most likely.

"And by the way, you and I are just the same as Natsu. We're part of his team," Gray said, smiling. Lucy smiled back.

"Impossible. We're not THAT stupid," she replied as she entered into the library. Gray watched her figure disappear. How _was_ she able to handle all of that? She was incredible. He followed after her, wondering more about his teammate.

* * *

The Kunugi Central Library was once a merchant guild, the center of trade on the east side of Fiore, in fact. But soon Acalypha's merchant guild "Love and Lucky" had rivaled the guild here in Kunugi, "Hunting Waters", and had soon overshadowed Hunting Waters. It had turned into a library, which had also failed. It was abandoned, but left all the books behind, in shame. This library was charmed, however, in hopes that someone will have the strength to continue it. This charm was to reproduce every known document, copy every latest book.

Record all the ancestry's of Fiore.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled. She was seperated from the ice mage who was three shelves over.

"Nothing here!" he replied. He walked over to the blonde, who was clearly stressed over this.

"Have we checked-" Lucy started.

"YES! We have checked 'Euphoria', 'curses', 'ice', 'sins', 'Seven Deadly Sins', 'books', 'Waas Forest', 'lacrima', 'freeze', and yes! We have tried 'blueberry muffins'!" Gray yelled.

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm just really stressed out and it's been a long day. And by long day, I swear, its already 8 PM. Do you know how many books are labeled under 'books'- Lucy?" She was silent. Silence. Gray looked at her eyes. They were still brown, but they had stress in them. Stress and...worry?

"Can you help me get down? I think I know where we can find more information about Euphoria," Lucy said. Gray froze, and nodded. Her feet shook every step they took down the ladder. Gray's hands felt her ankles and a squeak came out of her.

"Are you...afraid?" he asked.

"Not of heights, or the dark, just someone grabbing my ankles," Lucy said, her voice uneven. 'Why would she be scared of that?' he wondered.

"It's me, okay? Focus on my voice. It's Gray. Your friend..." Gray carried on, his voice trying to soothe the blonde girl. Slowly and carefully, her shaking feet made it down the ladder. Her brown eyes looked at his onyx ones for a long time before she ran at him, her arms pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay...it's okay..." Gray said softly, "Do you want to talk?" Gray rubbed her back as she cried silently onto his cold skin. She felt at ease once the known feeling of the ice was wrapped around her, so she sank down to the dusty ground along with Gray, ready to share the story.

"When I was little, my mother asked me to go get something inside my father's office. It was up on the high shelf of his bookcase, so I had to ask one of my servants to get a ladder. They brought it in and I grabbed the book from the shelf. I was making my way down, but just before I reached the ground," Lucy said, her voice shaking, "My father grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me down. I remember he yelled at me for 'breaking and entering into his office' and he told me never to do it again. As punishment he...he whipped my hands twice. Once for stealing and once for breaking and entering. That's why I asked for the stamp on my right hand, because there's still a scar there." She looked at Gray in the darkness. He reached over slowly and wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"You know," he said softly, "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I never met you." Lucy stopped crying and stared at him. "I also wonder what would happen if I lived my life normally. If my parents and my entire life wasn't destroyed by Deliora or if Ur never found me and left me to die. I also thought about what would happen if I never joined Fairy Tail. I could have became a dark mage or just an average person with mundane qualities."

"Since when have you ever used the word 'mundane'?" Lucy said, cracking a smile.

"Just this one time," he replied, smiling, "The point is, this is who you are. You might be that scarred girl with the fear of your ankles being held and I might be a scarred boy whose entire life was taken away in one night. But Fairy Tail was our rebirth. And that's who we are. We died and reincarnated as the same person." Gray leaned forward. "That's just who we are." Gray couldn't see, but Lucy was blushing. She wanted to lean in forward to brush her lips over his, but she hesitated and stopped. Instead, she buried her face into his bare skin._  
_

"Idiot," she sniffled, "You stripped again."

"You're welcome," Gray said, nearly laughing. "Now, let's find that information. You're a Heartfilia after all. And I'm just an exhibitionist." Lucy got up immediately.

"Say that again," Lucy said.

"I'm just an exhibitionist?" Gray asked, "You know, that's not very nice of you-"

"Heartfilia! We have GOT to check out the ancestry books. My family tree. My history! That's it, that's fucking it! Yes!" she screamed. She grabbed Gray's hand as she raced over to the ancestry section of the library.

"MY CLOTHES! WAIT!" Gray yelled, trying to yank her off.

* * *

"Hartfield, Hathoway, Havaloux, Hawashi, Helings, Heartfilia!" Lucy said, searching the file cabinet of "H". She took a binder containing the name Heartfilia on the side label of the black file.

"Here, take this stack, and I'll take this one. Try to find whatever you can on Euphoria," Lucy said, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Again, you're welcome! Geez..." Gray said, smiling.

Thirty minutes of sifting through files before he came across the name 'Layla'. "Lucy!" She pushed him aside and stared at the file.

"Layla Heartfilia (deceased), age 29. x748-x777," she read. Gray thought about Natsu. "Married to Jude Heartfilia. Blah blah blah, Cause of Death: Mesothelioma... I didn't know that..."

"What's that? Menthol-thingymajig?" Gray asked.

"Idiot. Mesothelioma. It's a type of uncommon cancer. There were tumors and they formed around the sac on the chest cavity, which protects the lungs." Lucy explained. Gray looked at her again. "It's an untreatable lung cancer."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Gray said.

"No. Don't say that. I'm sick of people saying sorry to me once they here about my mother," Lucy said bitterly.

"I'm sorry for being sorry?" Gray asked. Lucy giggled.

"Something like that," Lucy said, flipping through the forms, "Ah, a marriage form." She pulled out a certificate and handed it to Gray.

"Jude Heartfilia and Layla Constantine," Gray read out loud, "Hey, wait a second."

"That's it. Nothing here anymore. That's it. I'm screwed. For all we know, Euphoria has nothing to do with my family," Lucy, said, collapsing. She put her head on top of her knees.

"No. Euphoria, what exactly did she say again?" Gray asked.

_You asked about your mother, no? Let's just say, Heartfilia is an interesting name when it comes to Euphoria attacks. Haven't you ever studied your bloodline's history? _

_I hate it when you do that without telling me_, Gray replied, annoyed, _Heartfilia is just your mom's last name. She/He/It was trying to trick you. Your mother's last name is Heartfilia, but her maiden name is- _

"CONSTANTINE!" she burst out, "Her family is FULL of Celestial Spirit Mages! Oh, my God, Gray, you're a FUCKING GENIUS!" Lucy said, kissing him. He stood there in shock as her lips pressed against his, before she let go, breathing hard and face red.

"What...just happened?" Gray asked.

_Her lips were just against his. _

"I, um...impulse," Lucy said, quietly. Shit, shit, shit. She really had done it.

She just KISSED the guy.

Her mind went into a blur as darkness settled down on her and Euphoria's words echoing.

_Be careful who you love  
Cause they may be the one you hurt  
Every step, every word  
Every kiss, farewell goodbye  
With exceptional Euphoria _

Goodbye? "Gray!" her voice cried out. Gray called her name back, but darkness erupted, words became muffled, as she stared back into the yellow eyes of herself.

_"You..." Lucy growled._

_"The one and only! Now, let's play a game," she smiled. _

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Gray yelled. Swearing calmed him a little bit before Lucy opened her eyes.

Damn it.

Golden yellow.

* * *

**As many can see, eyes are a central part of this piece.**

**THANKS FOR READING! AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**FFR AND THANKS! AND SORRY D:.**

**Damn, caps locks stuck. XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Flames of Ice

**CLIFFHANGER...CONTINUE! *insert cheers here***

**Hey! And this time, I'm actually on time! ^_^ Amazing no? It's all thanks to my boyfriend, but that's a story that we can save for another time. (No, we did not do it, you perverted fuckers.) And now that I got my OneRepublic on, I CAN WRITE THIS. HELL YEAH FOR REJUVENATION.**

**CHAPTER 7 **

* * *

_'What is it this time?' Lucy wondered. Gluttony. Greed. Five left. She repeated the last five in her mind: Jealousy, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, and Lust. Goddamnit she hoped it wasn't lust; she had embarrassed herself plenty today._

_Oh, how she hated herself today. It was nonstop jumpiness and shaking since they left the train. She had broken down in front of him at the library, told Gray some very embarrassing stories, which he didn't seem to mind, but he MUST have noticed all those jumps she did when his voice went through her ears. It was like she was constantly getting shocked by him, as if every touch, every word, every thought made her feel as she was hit by lightning, but in a calm, yet impatient way. And just before Euphoria had erupted, guess what happened?_

_A damn kiss._

_Don't mistake her, it was probably one of the best moments of her life, looking through those files. She was just so...happy. And after Gray asked her what the hell was going, she blanked. Impulse, she said. Yeah right. Impulse. Did she kiss Erza or Natsu every time they had actually solved something. Or when they saved her? Impulse, probably, to her heart, but her mind was going through a whirl, and thought of the first thing that came after "I love you." and "I wanted you." Gray probably thought she was insane._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a smiling Euphoria. "Hey, Heartfilia," she said. Or it. It was weird saying that a person who looked exactly like her was an "it"._

_"Don't call me that. How-"_

_"Euphoria. Noun. A state of intense happiness and self-confidence. Sentence? Lucy Heartfilia just went through a state of euphoria after kissing her boyfriend," it said, "That definition is the exact definition of the dictionary in this library, by the way. You know, thanks to that enchantment, I may have never gotten the brains I have today."_

_"He isn't my boyfriend!" Lucy replied, feeling warm._

_"Oh, shut up. No WAY," Euphoria said, "You know, I think we're starting to become friends here."_

_"I digress."_

_"Pssh. Don't deny it. Even though I am a life-threatening curse, at LEAST get to know me. Geez. You're so mean sometimes Luce."_

_"Don't call me that! That name is only meant to be said by a few people! Like Natsu and Erza and-"_

_"Gray? Your-"_

_"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Lucy screamed._

_"Tsk, tsk. Denial, Luce, denial," Euphoria said, laughing. _

* * *

Before this had ever happened, he believed the color gold was actually a cool color. It shone like the sun and sparkled as if bits of ice were sprinkled all over it. Or was that the mineral gold...?

Mineral, color, whatever. Now gold was just a fucking haunting curse ready to ruin both of their lives. He tried to think repeat what Lucy had said, although it was extremely boring that one day... Six, no, Seven! Seven what? Seven Deadly...Virtues, wait-

His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke. He turned around and saw Lucy, no, EUPHORIA, burning papers one by one. He stopped as if he was frozen by his own eyes, just staring as Euphoria started to burn the documents, forms, everything that they needed. Once it was caught, she threw it at a nearby bookshelf where the whole place was caught on fire and sat down lazily onto a chair.

The fire melted the invisible ice as he sprang into action.

"Euphoria..." he growled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm Lucy, idiot," Euphoria replied, her golden eyes shimmering. Although she may be exactly like the Lucy he knew, those eyes couldn't fool him. Unlike the melting chocolate brown ones that would make you drown in them, these eyes where the color of blazing heat, one he used to admire, but now showed merciless suffering. It's scorching eyes were a weapon themselves.

"Well, if you're Lucy, then why don't you help me?" Gray said, desperately trying to find a fire extinguisher or anything that would help put out the fire.

"YOU do it," Euphoria replied. Gray stopped and looked at her.

"What?! Do you want to die here?" Gray yelled.

"Well, I'm not going to get up for this. I would rather die than have to do anything. If you want to save me, then just save me, but I'm not saving myself," Euphoria said.

What the fuck?

Then it clicked. Seven Deadly Sins. This was the trouble Euphoria causes. Greed, at that girl mall. Gluttony, for that dream Lucy has. And now this...laziness. Not wanting to save her own skin, just because she was too lazy to do it. This was Euphoria's plan. Make Lucy's body become lazy enough to die. Gray looked at the curse in her body, who was admiring her hand, and then at the curtains, which had just started to catch fire.

The fire. He could freeze fire; it was possible after all that training, but the fire here was different. Natsu's fire was strong, but not at the level of this. This blazed about as hot as the sun, which he knew was hotter than that idiot's fire dragon magic. If Natsu tried to eat the sun if anyone told him that it was made of fire, he would gain incredible strength or just have his insides melted by it. The mage tried making ice and it melted immediately onto the palm of his hand. He didn't stand a chance. So Gray pulled off one of the curtains that hadn't been caught yet and covered Lucy and his mouth with it. Lucy, no, EUPHORIA put its arms out as if she expected to be carried to the exit.

Damn he would have to apologize to Mirajane for cleaning up his messes at the guild.

* * *

_'_Gray_,' she thought, '_Can you hear me? Please please please please-_'_

_'_I hear you, but I'm kinda in the middle of saving you ass_,' Gray replied._

_'_What the hell do you-_' Lucy started._

_"Ahh, the sweet scent of smoke," Euphoria said, smiling. "Don't you like the smell of it, Lucy? Reminds me of the days when I was created out of the sun."  
_

_"Wait, you were made by the sun?" Lucy asked._

_"Weren't you listening? I'm MADE of the sun. If you were to release me from your body, you would see a very, very, hot and blazing form. I can be a boy or a girl or anything really. In this case, I'm a girl. On some occasions, I like to be a cheese sandwich, wishing I could eat myself, but of course I can't. Sucks to be me. But smoke reminds me of the good old days." Euphoria said._

_"I don't want to know about your life story, you're just an evil, fucking- Wait, smoke?"_

_"Hah, what kind of host are you, not knowing what's going on in the REAL world and not your subconscious one? Well, your boyfriend is trying to save you from that huge library you entered before you guys choke on smoke or get burned alive. Not that I mind. I might as well relive my past before I move onto the next host," Euphoria said._

_"THE LIBRARY IS BURNING?!" she screamed.  
_

_"And thanks to my work, you're too lazy to even save yourself," Euphoria said, grinning. So that was the third one. Greed. Gluttony. Sloth. As Euphoria pulled up a screen of the outside world, she saw fire everywhere, bookcases burning and paper scorched. Gray was carrying her bridal style through the place, desperately trying to find a way out._

_"AHA! A map!" he said. He reached out for it, before it caught on fire._

_"Shit, fucking shit," Gray mumbled before he sprinted down the aisle._

_'_Gray, forget the map_,' she muttered in her mind._

_'_How do you-_' he started, '_Never mind. I'm burning in a library, trying to get your lazy self out of here. If you have any ideas how to get out of here, just tell me!_'_

_'_Did you check the signs? If the numbers on the aisle get smaller then you're getting closer_,' she replied._

_'_You know, sometime's I'm grateful for those moments where you pay attention to the least important thing at that moment_,' Gray said. She could hear the smile in his voice._

_She looked back at Euphoria, who was admiring her work, just when Lucy dropped her arms in annoyance. She felt something jingle at the side of her hip._

_Her keys! She reached for one of them and pointed it at Euphoria. The golden eyes faced her brown ones as she looked at the mage. Then, Lucy tried to picture a huge lake, standing next to her. And soon, she felt the water dampening her boots. She plunged the key in the water as Euphoria watched her closely. Never has she had a mage willing to fight her back in soul form._

_"Open! The gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy yelled, summoning her __spirit. _

* * *

The smoke was taking a toll on Gray's speed. Every bookcase he passed it collapsed on the next one, catching the next one on fire, continuing the domino effect. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself forward as Euphoria's laziness slowed him down.

"Graaaay," Euphoria whined.

"What is it NOW?" he yelled over the fire. He couldn't even read the numbers on the bookcase anymore. Each time he reached the next one the plate with the numbers had melted, making the fire grow even stronger some how.

"I'm hungry," Euphoria said.

"Do you SEE any food around here?! Wait, scratch that, do you see that if I don't get you out YOU ARE GOING TO BURN TO DEATH IN AN ABANDONED LIBRARY?!" Gray said.

"I also need to use the bathroom," Lucy said.

"NOT NOW!" Gray yelled. Just then Aquarius appeared in front of him. Lucy's spirit spun around before finding her master in his arms. Her blue eyes began to glare at him.

"What happened in here?" Aquarius asked.

"That's what I'm asking myself," Gray relied.

'_Lucy, what did you do?_' Gray asked.

'_Not now, I'm fighting Euphoria and trying to end this. Did you find the exit yet?_' Lucy replied.

'_No, but I found one of your spirits_,' Gray replied.

'_Wait, AQUARIUS is there?_' Lucy screamed.

'_Is that good or bad?_'

'_More like neutral_,' Lucy said, and the connection dissipated.

"Now what the hell do I do with you?" Gray asked.

"Same here," Aquarius replied, staring blankly at the mage.

"Why don't you start putting out the fire and help me get your master out of here?" Gray asked, cautiously. Lucy's tales of this spirit have not always ended well all the time.

"Shouldn't she know the way out by herself?" Aquarius asked.

"Complications," Gray answered. Aquarius raised her urn above her shoulders and swung it in an arc-motion, causing a huge wave of water to erupt from it. Gray wiped the water from his eyes and saw the fire had flickered a bit before it erupted again. Aquarius's eyes widened.

"Why didn't it douse?" Aquarius asked.

"Heaven's fire," Gray said, somehow knowing the answer, "It's true fire from the sun caused by a curse Lucy has. My ice won't do a thing, but if you keep using water attacks..."

"Do you realize that this is like trying to PUT OUT THE DAMN SUN?!" Aquarius screamed.

"Yes. But since you're technically part of the sky, maybe you and only you could do this," Gray said.

"Well, I am flattered by your words, but I hope Lucy understands I'm going to take a LONG break with my boyfriend after this. Speaking of which, are you her boyfriend Gray? I mean-" Aquarius couldn't tell if he was blushing or if the fire was just extremely bright.

"Just douse the fire!" Gray said.

"I'm hungry," Euphoria said.

"NOT NOW!" Gray screamed.

* * *

_Lucy didn't know what she was expecting when she summoned Aquarius. But she knew she WASN'T expecting an angry chibi version of her least favorite spirit._

_"S-SMALL!" Lucy said loudly._

_"Hey! I am MUCH bigger compared to you!" the chibi Aquarius said._

_"Well, I didn't know what you were thinking. Since your spirits have souls as well..." Euphoria started. Lucy filled in the rest. The blonde assumed that her spirit's spirit had to be a smaller version of themselves, so...chibi. She sweatdropped as she stared at the small Aquarius._

_"Oh, and by the way, I'm not defenseless you know," Euphoria said, her hands flaming._

_'How am I going to fight her with THIS?!' she thought. But of course, she couldn't back down on this fight. Gray had always been there to save her, now she had to save him._

_"Aquarius!" Lucy shouted. Euphoria threw a huge flaming ball of golden fire straight at the spirit, who retaliated with a slosh of her urn. The same force of the usual Aquarius erupted, but the flame hardly flickered as it fell just to the right of the two girls. Aquarius inched away quickly while Lucy watched it erupt into a huge pillar of fire._

_"Heaven's fire. Your puny spirit won't be able to do a thing. Not even your usual one, although I like this mini mermaid," Euphoria said, smiling.  
_

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MERMAID?!" Aquarius screamed, rushing water at the curse. This time, the fire went down, but erupted once again. The chibi inched backwards watching Euphoria become angrier every second. Lucy picked up Aquarius (to the spirit's annoyance) and walked backwards. She decided this was a good time to call on the ice mage._

_'_Gray?_' she asked._

_'_No we're not out yet. But we're trying. Aquarius has done some work trying to douse it out_,' Gray replied._

_'_...tell Aquarius to keep throwing water at me_,' Lucy said._

_'_WHAT?!'_ Gray replied. Lucy repeated what had happened inside her soul body. If she and Gray were able to keep putting water on Euphoria at the same time, __maybe, she would be free. For now._

_'_You sure?'_ Gray asked._

_'_Positive_,' Lucy said._

_'_Well, let's get this plan into action_,' Gray replied in the sexiest voice he could possibly make._

_'_Don't act like that_,' Lucy said, blushing._

_'_Luce-'_ Gray started._

_'_We'll talk later, okay?'_ Lucy said, just before the connection broke off._

* * *

It didn't take Gray any trouble to get Aquarius to drown Lucy. She grinned, her mouth touching each side as she stared at her master. The master with breasts too small and completely single, unlike her. She was gorgeous, obviously. Her master was...above average, but of course, there were those times where she had caught Scorpio talking with Leo about how pretty she was, causing some major problems in the Spirit World. If there was a chance were she was able to drown Lucy on purpose with HER PERMISSION, then of course she would agree.

The plan was to get Aquarius to keep Lucy in an underwater trance while Gray did his best to keep away the fire with the strongest ice he could muster. Ur had taught him well, but he was positive she had never encountered a situation like this. Heaven's fire. It was incredibly powerful if you were the user, but absolutely terrifying if you were the victim. Aquarius glanced at the ice mage who nodded back at her. Signal.

"ICE MAKE: FORTRESS!" Gray yelled. A barrier of ice rose from the ground and completely enclosed Aquarius and Lucy's body (which was set on the ground). Gray lowered his arms and stopped to catch his breath for a minute. Out of all the jobs and crazy shit he had to face, this, by far, had to be he most extreme worst case scenario he'd been in.

"Ice Make: Layers!" Gray said, and the ice surrounding them hardened, doubled, tripled, and so on. Now all he had to do was find a way to get out of here.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Lucy's advice was helpful, but not in this case. All the numbers on the plates had melted off and contributed to the giant blaze of a fire. How the hell could he get out? He could ask Lucy for that compass bird spirit, what's its face...but that would be bothering Lucy and ruining her plan. Plus, her magic would run out quickly if she kept summoning her spirits. As the layers kept going, he looked at his feet and saw the ladder (which somehow hadn't melted) where Lucy and him had talked for a while. The ladder. He smiled. The exit was only a little bit ahead of their position.

Aquarius was having the time of her life. Just a little cold, could be a bit bigger, but it was worth it to drown Lucy. Technically, she WAS saving her life, but if you had never known about what was really going on, you would see a very ambitious mermaid drowning a helpless girl. But of course no one could see, because of Gray...was she really his boyfriend?

Oh, the joy of power and manipulation.

* * *

_"This...is...getting really...ANNOYING!" Euphoria screamed as waves of water crashed onto her face. Lucy's tactic was to carry the annoyed chibi spirit and help her avoid Euphoria's attacks while Aquarius sent humongous waves of water toward the golden-eyed face_. _Euphoria wiped off the fresh water off of her face, showing her eyes which were blazing with anger._

_"You-" she started._

_"I'm not defenseless, here. I hope you understand that," Lucy said. Aquarius sent salt water into Euphoria's eyes, making her scream in pain._

_"Fuck you!" Euphoria yelled. As the curse fell to its knees, Aquarius had suddenly disappeared and the darkness was replaced by...a very blue light... _

* * *

Lucy woke up, cold and wet. Wet was an understatement, she was soaked outside. Behind her was a burning library and a very concerned Gray.

"Oh, good. Brown and awake," Gray sighed with relief.

"What the hell happened...? Why is it so cold?" Lucy asked. The sunlight was burning her, as if she hadn't felt warmth in ages. Her eyes focused at her feet, her boots soaked with salt water. They looked back up and Gray's onyx eyes were right in front of her. She turned around quickly, to not get caught up in the moment and to measure the damage they had done.

"Holy. Shit," she said out loud.

"Hehe...fuck. Once you, no EUPHORIA, got out of your body, Aquarius had to apply pressure to break you out of the ice shell/barrier of fuck. Once she did, she said something about going on vacation and spending time with Scorpio. I had to carry you out of there, since you were passed out of course, and this is where we are, about one and a half hours later. You're welcome," Gray said.

"Shut up," Lucy said, barely smiling, "I did most of the thinking."

"But I may have saved you from burning half to death," Gray said, smiling back. Lucy's smile went away instantly after a few seconds.

"The files. Gray, did you-" Lucy started.

"I'm sorry, Luce. That's where it started," he replied softly. Lucy bit her tongue and put her head on her hands. God dammit. If only she hadn't kissed him, this would have NEVER started and they may actually HAVE the papers right now and-

"I know that look. Don't blame yourself," Gray said, touching her on the shoulder, barely. Lucy moved away quickly, killing the mood quickly.

"If only I hadn't-" Lucy said, starting to blush.

"Um...uh-huh...I have no response..." Gray said...also blushing? Lucy couldn't tell; the sunlight was too bright. Most likely the sun was playing tricks on her. Gray sat down beside her, slowly inching his hand across the bench to reach hers. To contribute to the doki-doki in his chest, she didn't pull away when they're fingertips touched. Barely.

Many people passed by to look at the damage done to the abandoned library. Not many cared at all, including the people at the fire department. The chief had said it was going to become demolished sooner of later. Now they wouldn't have to pay for it. Not even the mayor cared that the "historic" place was gone forever. But during that time at sundown, one elderly woman noticed the raven-haired boy and the chocolate-eyed girl's hands touching. They hadn't moved a single inch. The elderly woman smiled and noted how sweet they were.

Both hearts were beating rapidly once the first star came down. They hadn't bothered to get a room to sleep in. Lucy had suddenly yawned and put her head on his shoulder. His head came on top of hers as they fell asleep. Together.

The woman who could see the two from her balcony smiled. She took a rose petal from the vines that crept around the entrance and let it fly softly through the wind.

* * *

**This has GOT to be my favorite chapter EVER. Hehe! I just wanted to put that moment in at the end of the chapter, which was ADORABLE AND OMFG YES YES!  
**

***cough cough***

**Like, Favorite, Follow, Share! THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Practice or Real?

**Okay I figured out a posting schedule.**

**Sunday = Little Scarlet Riding Hood  
Wednesday = Taste of Euphoria  
Friday = The World of Fanfiction**

**Sound good? The rest of the days consist of me being lazy and me being extremely slow at typing.**

**But I think this schedule will help. :D Seriously.**

**CHAPTER 8 **

* * *

Lucy couldn't even comprehend the embarrassment of what had happened that morning.

She had woken up, feeling warm and snuggly. She didn't feel like getting up so she pulled up her blankets to keep her cozy for the rest of the morning. She could get to the guild later, it didn't matter. She reached forward and felt...nothing. Empty air. That was weird. She reached around her, but there was still no blanket Finally, she felt something warm and soft which made her want to settle back into her sleep, when she heard a yelp coming from her side. And it was really close.

"L-Luce?!" Gray said. He seemed to be choking.

"Gray? What are you doing in my apartment? I just want to go back to sleep..." Lucy said, drifting off again.

"Lucy? God dammit this better not be a Euphoria side effect. You're not in your apartment. And you're pulling my-" Gray started. Lucy looked down at her hands which were put in a peculiar situation...in between pants...?

"KYAAAAAA~!" Lucy screamed.

She had kept apologizing and apologizing and apologizing-

"LUCY!" Gray yelled. She jumped.

"Er...what?" Lucy asked.

"We're here," Gray said, "And don't you dare try and apologize. I've already said, it's okay. Things happen...and things happen like accidentally mistaking a blanket for a-

"SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed, blushing. As if things could get anymore awkward. Yesterday she poured her heart out to him. Then she kissed him (god damn) and then she was snuggling against his-

"LUCY! PAY ATTENTION!" Gray screamed.

"I...sorry," Lucy said.

"It's okay. Now who or what are we looking for again?" Gray asked.

"We're in Oshibana, right? That strikes memories..." Lucy said.

"The place of all the Eisenwald members and how we defeated them all," Gray said.

"First mission we may have all done together as a team," Lucy said, smiling. She was obviously satisfied. Gray smiled back. This was the first mission they had done together and he had to admit, it was kind of fun. One of the reasons he had wanted to join was to keep Natsu on watch. The other reason was because he had wanted to get close to everyone else. Erza, from his childhood, had always been Erza and he had always wanted to break her. Natsu, well, Natsu was Natsu. A reason of itself. Lucy, however...

Lucy didn't seem that strong at that moment. Maybe it was that fact or the fact that she was different from the other members. She was a bit more sane than the rest of them, and he liked that. Maybe it was because he wanted to protect her. Maybe it was both reasons. But she played a big part in it...

"Gray...you're a hypocrite," Lucy said, socking his arm.

"Wh-What?" he asked.

"You were spacing out, hypocrite," Lucy scowled in a teasing way.

"Ah, shut up!" Gray said back.

"We were looking for the archives here. They have a bigger collection than the one's in Kunugi. So let's pray that Euphoria won't burn down the place again," Lucy explained.

"Let's not...focus on that library..." Gray said, turning around so she wouldn't see him blush. His lips tingled every time he thought of her lips on his. Those arms around his neck. The thought was so...amazing, yet exhausting for some reason. Could he be in luck or was it really "impulse". But obviously that impulse thing had been a lie. It was-

"HYPOCRITE!" Lucy said, laughing. Gray snapped out of it.

"OI! Let's just find that stupid archive place! And stop laughing!" Gray said, storming off.

"The archives are in the other direction," Lucy said, laughing harder. Gray turned around and then stopped where Lucy was. See how she liked it. He picked her up bridal style and ran off in the other direction.

"G-Gray!" Lucy said, blushing. Never in one hundred years had she thought of Gray picking her up bridal style at a huge city with tons of people in their midst.

"Now, tell me where to go. And I won't put you down until you take back what you said about me being a hypocrite," he smirked.

"LET GO OF ME!" Lucy screamed. Gray laughed as he sprinted off. Lucy blushed even more looking at Gray's smirking, happy face. He seemed so free, like there were no cages to hold him back. She could see the scar he had gotten on Galuna Island. That was the first time she had seen him break down like that. Maybe that's where she actually started to acknowledge him. She focused onto his eyelashes, which were beautifully long, and then onto his eyes, which seemed to be looking right at her. She scowled immediately.

"Gray Fullbuster. I'm sorry for calling you a hypocrite," Lucy pouted. Gray studied her.

"Actually, I prefer you like this. Just tell me where to go!" Gray said, smiling.

"GRAY!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

"Would you mind making yourself lighter? You're so heavy," Gray whined as they reached the archives.

"It's YOUR fault for carrying me!" Lucy screamed, "And I'm NOT that heavy!"

"Happy said you estimated to about 50 kg," Gray noted.

"WHY IS THAT SO ACCURATE?!" Lucy yelled**. (She's actually 47 kg. Check Fairy Tail Wiki.) **

"If it makes you feel better, I weigh 60.2 kg," Gray said, smirking.

"That doesn't at all..." Lucy moped. **(I don't know his actual weight...it was an estimation, okay?) **Lucy had gotten over it, however, and so the two had walked up to the archives door. Lucy jiggled the handlebar, but no luck.

"Locked again?" Lucy groaned.

"Look, Luce. It said it'll open tomorrow. Why don't we just take a tour around the area?" Gray asked.

"Are you asking for another practice date?" Lucy smiled.

"Maybe I am. But you know, Miss Heartfilia, there's a reason behind everything I do. So don't play fun and games here," Gray said, smiling back. Today may not be a total bust.

The two set off, holding hands (for practice, Lucy had said), around the town looking at all the sites they wanted to see since they weren't able to the last time they had came here. Whenever they had recognized an area where Natsu had destroyed, one of them squeezed the other's hands, the other knowing. Gray had pointed out they were starving, causing a slap from Lucy (she said it was not gentleman like, which then he pointed out he was already a stripper), but she took him to a random stand on the streets selling lovely ramen.

This stand was well-known for selling different types of ramen, named after the mages who had saved the town about 7 years ago. There was Natsu's Broiling Spicy Ramen, Erza's Sharp Strawberry Ramen, Happy's Winged Fish Ramen (this was not as popular as the rest, considering the fact that winged fish tasted disgusting), Gray's Icy Cool Ramen, and Lucy's Sparkling Gold Ramen. For the first time since they left, Gray and Lucy actually wanted the others at their side, just so they could taste their own special ramen. Natsu would love it.

Being the heroes of the town, the naturally had free samples of the food there. With a bonus of Fairy Rolls. Not made with actual fairies, thankfully.

The two set down the medium styrofoam bowls of four of the flavors (never Happy's again) on the left side of the bench, while Gray and Lucy sat on the other side.

"Next lesson for a practice date: Normally, we wouldn't be having ramen on the street as a meal," Lucy said, shaking her finger.

"The food was free!" Gray complained as he took the ramen named after him. He took a plastic fork, opened it, then tasted it barely.

"This is good!" Gray said, shoving more into his mouth.

"Also, you don't eat like that in front of a woman," Lucy said, wiping off ramen on her cheek. She took her own bowl and started to eat hers. She couldn't identify the exact taste of it...it was sweet and sour and salty in all the right places with a hint of lemon. Probably for that sparkly feeling.

"We haben't schmate shin westerpay!" Gray said again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Lucy tutted. He swallowed.

"We haven't ate since yesterday!" Gray tried again. True. They didn't eat dinner, completely wiped out from the incident and breakfast was skipped since they were nearly going to miss their train. Gray had tried a bit of Natsu's before spitting out completely.

"FUCKING CHRIST!" Gray said, his face red. Lucy started to choke on her ramen from laughing.

"It was meant for Natsu, you know," Lucy said, giggling, "It can't be that bad..." Lucy took a sip out of Natsu's ramen causing the same reaction.

"SO HOT" Lucy screamed.

"How does Natsu eat that stuff?" Gray said, trying to cool his tongue down with his own ramen. Lucy took some of Gray's specialty ramen and discovered it tasted the same as hers, but replaced the lemony hint with a more minty feeling. Not natural, but made brilliant.

"That's probably why yours and Natsu's come in a package," Lucy said, her tongue still burning. It felt swollen. She and Gray were both panting. They made eye contact and it was held for a while, before Lucy broke it, feeling uncomfortable and nervous again.

"Listen...about yesterday-" Lucy started.

"You better not be saying sorry again," Gray scowled, "I told you. It's fine."

"No, it's NOT fine!" Lucy said, "I...I k-k-k-k-"

"Kissed me?" Gray finished.

"Don't say it so nonchalantly!" Lucy complained, "How could you just be fine with it?"

"Personally, I wonder if that was your first kiss or not," Gray wondered. He was trying so hard to hide his feelings right now. It was like hiding a whale. Quite hard.

"What if it was?" Lucy said, "That's more of the reason why I'm so uncomfortable with this!" She snapped back into his focus.

"That was...your first...kiss?" Gray said, curious. And feeling quite warm.

"I...yeah..." Lucy said, turning away. Gray finished his ramen and lifted Lucy's chin. She was blushing madly, ramen on her cheek.

"You have something on your cheek," Gray said stupidly. Without breaking eye contact, she reached out for a napkin, but that was before Gray wiped it off with his thumb. Eye contact was held still. They were both blushing completely, before Lucy had pulled back, muttering something about how this wasn't proper to do in public on a date.

"Lucy," Gray said. Lucy flinched.

"Aren't we going to finish Erza's ramen?" Gray asked. Lucy realized she about to throw the uneaten ramen into the trash. Lucy was shaking, but she sat back down next to Gray. They opened the bowl and began to eat. Again, it had that sweet, sour, salty taste with a tang of strawberry.

"Gray..." Lucy said. Gray swallowed his ramen.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Why did you ask me for a practice date?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gray asked. Lucy stared.

"Never mind then. If you don't get it by now, I'm starting to think this was a mistake-" Gray said, feeling defeated.

"This wasn't a mistake, Gray!" Lucy insisted, "It never was!" Gray looked back at Lucy and smiled sadly.

"You're such an idiot, Luce," Gray said.

Lucy scowled at him, causing him to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" she complained. Gray continued to laugh, causing Lucy to finish the wonderful ramen and throw away the trash.

"Nothing...now let's go look at more stuff. We won't have the time tomorrow," Gray said, pulling her hand away.

* * *

Gray had figured out that maybe it wasn't a mistake after all after lunchtime. The two had spent a good amount of time around the city. Lucy had picked out kimonos for them to wear, including some for Natsu, Lucy, and Levy. Gray had learned more from the practice date, which both of them had opened up to quite a bit.

"It's been forever when I've just been able to relax..." Lucy said, sighing. They were sitting at their balcony at the room they were to stay at for three days.

"It's been too long since I've had a peaceful day as well. Usually that fire bastard would just rush at me or destroy something by now," Gray replied. Lucy laughed quietly.

"Thank God for that," Lucy said.

"Amen." Lucy smiled back at Gray before standing up and exiting.

"Well, good night then," Lucy said. She opened the sliding door, but stopped when she felt something light touch her shoulder. Gray was standing right behind her.

"Lucy..." Gray said again. Lucy started to feel warm again. Why did she have to turn RED now?

"Yes?" she said, her voice seemed to be small.

"This is the end of the practice date, right?" Gray asked, unsure of what to do.

"Um...yeah," Lucy said. She kept shuffling back and forth.

"Well, good night," Gray said. He leaned forward and-

Impact. Gray Fullbuster had done it. He had kissed Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy's eyes widened immediately, but she saw how calm he looked, how peaceful he looked, how right it felt... She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the ice mage's neck and kissed back. It was a slow, peaceful one, one that Lucy had always imagined of. Gray deepened into the kiss, Lucy following the same. Gray was surprised about how his hunches were correct and how stupid he planned this.

Before it could get any farther, Gray had pulled away and put his head onto her shoulder.

"Love you, Luce," he whispered into her ear. Lucy knew this wasn't part of the practice date at all.

"This was a real date, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, considering that I confessed my actual feelings to you and that we shared ramen together...I'll leave that up to you," Gray said.

"That was...real?!" Lucy said her voice high. She collapsed on the bed in happiness.

"Lucy?! Are you okay?!" Gray said. Maybe he took it too far. But when Lucy opened her eyes...

Gold.

Gold.

Gold.

Lust.

Lust.

Lust.

* * *

**Haha, Gralu chapters! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Lust and Twists

**Okay, everyone! I want to share to you a forum I've been participating in (is that the right word)! It's called Anime Roleplay forum and it's...basically what you think it is! So far there's been a lot of people signing up, but not many actually playing...so to boost up its popularity go to their forum! Link is right here! To sign up for any character you want...**

**a) Go to the anime's sign-up list and find a character you'd want to play, as long as it's not taken. (I've taken four in Fairy Tail's: Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy.)**

**b) Confirm your character in the "confirmation" area.**

**c) Have fun!**

**CHAPTER 9 **

* * *

"Gray..." Lucy moaned. Gray backed into a wall, blushing furiously. Once he saw those eyes of hers, he could already guess that the next deadly sin he had to face was...the one he didn't want to fight at all. He liked, hell loved, that blonde girl and now that she was being controlled by...ugh, he couldn't even think about it.

His eyes trailed to her falling spaghetti strap. Euphoria noticed and she slowly moved it down.

"Ah...Lucy..." he muttered. He couldn't fight Lucy...in her slutty, lusty mode.

"Gray..." Lucy's lips were very moist...wait. This isn't Lucy. This is a curse that is trying to kill the Lucy he liked. He shoved the girl off, who pounced onto his back. Her crotch was...warm...

What was he doing? He thrashed around, trying to get rid of the blonde and cursing her for having such long fingernails. Once she got off, her hands lightly moved to his chest, tracing the lines of his upper body. As she leaned closer, Gray could smell the mint from her toothpaste. Her tongue lightly licked the poor Ice Mage's ear...and a moan came out from the raven-haired boy. Damn it! He could fight an entire dark guild and Racer in one day, but he couldn't even find the strength to defeat this simple...yet slutty Lucy. He pushed her off and wiped his ear.

This wasn't Lucy.

"Gray," Lucy whined, "Don't you love me? Why are you resisting me? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I...you're not Lucy!" Gray put his hands in the ice make position, but Lucy - no, Euphoria - had attacked his lips with a passionate kiss. Gray couldn't push the idiotic, yet beautiful, curse off, because she somehow became very heavy. He fell onto the bed, trying to find a way to breathe and a way to escape and defeat her.

After the kiss...he'll find away...no time...right?

* * *

_Lucy was trapped in that same old spot once again. Happiness must have gotten the best of her and...now she's stuck like this. Congratulations._

_Then again. After all that had happened and that her feelings could have been, no WERE, the same, she couldn't help but notice how much he truly meant it. He really loved her. And she had to ruin it all by fainting all over the bed and having Euphoria take over...oh God, what was she doing now?_

_"Your boyfriend is an excellent kisser," Euphoria said. Lucy flushed._

_"He's not my boyfriend! And how do you know how he kisses?" Lucy asked._

_"Pay attention, Luce," Euphoria smiled. Her flaming hands threw a golden fireball toward the empty space and a screen appeared, of Gray kissing...Euphoria. Lucy staggered._

_"He'll...he's going to come to soon," Lucy gasped. Was she jealous? Gray did seem to be enjoying it, but __there was also another reason to everything that he did. Lucy knew that._

_"Jealousy, ne? Don't get ahead of yourself. You still have jealousy and wrath before you die," Euphoria smiled. How much Lucy hated the sight of her eyes._

_"Death? You mean it's certain I'm going to die?" Lucy screamed._

_"Well, of course. If you want the details, first you get sucked in here, tortured for three days with terrible wounds that show in your soul and on your actual body. While you're in that comatose state, you basically get burned by Heaven's Fire. To ashes you go, little blonde," Euphoria said._

_"Why are you so gruesome when it comes to stuff like this?" Lucy asked._

_"Well, your mother was lucky. The Heaven's Fire never reached her, thanks to that poor condition of hers," Euphoria replied, "But death has been certain. Don't you know why you've never met your grandfather? Don't you know why your mother never mentioned him to you. Or your family's history at all? Your father was crazy to marry such a cursed woman..."_

_"Don't talk about that to my family! Especially my father!" Lucy screamed. She felt tears coming._

_"Your family is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead," the curse said. That was the breaking point of the Heartfilia girl. She collapsed on the floor and wept, her hair covering her eyes. Her brown eyes._

_"Don't cry. It'll only be a few days before you see your mother again. That is IF you see your mother again," Euphoria said. Smiling, she turned back to the poor ice mage. _

* * *

"Lucy...when did you take off your shirt?" Gray asked, his fingertips just touching her soft skin. Lemon. "And why did you wear a lacy bra..."

"I wanted to please you...if today was the day," Lucy replied. She latched her legs on the ice mage as Gray adjusted himself for another make out session.

"Luce..." Gray sighed.

"Forget about the curse..." Lucy said, moaning softly.

Curse.

.

.

.

"SHIT!" Gray screamed. He shoved...Euphoria off of himself. Euphoria. He was making out with Euphoria. Oh, Jesus Christ. Lucy is still somewhere in that soul of hers. He gasped, taking that sane breath he should have taken, and readied himself for battle. He was ready.

"How dare you...take over Lucy?" Gray yelled angrily, "Do you know how much she's SUFFERED? You burn one of her favorite places to shop in, torture her own dreams, nearly kill her from a burning library which YOU caused, and now are taking over her body just to..."

"Do this?" Euphoria asked. She was suddenly behind the raven-haired guy, pulling off his shirt and touching his soft spot. He moaned in confusion and ecstasy.

'C'mon Gray. Keep it together!' Gray thought to himself. Reluctantly, he kicked backwards to send the curse flying.

"Goddamnit Gray!" Euphoria whined, "Why can't you see that I love you? Why?"

"I don't love you. I love Lucy...hey look, that's the name of a show-"

"But I AM Lucy!" Euphoria protested. He stared into those eyes and...why were they brown?

"Lucy?" Gray asked.

"You saved me..." Lucy cried. Gray stared at the girl. Brown eyes, blonde hair. He gave her a huge hug and started to stroke her back.

"It's okay, Luce...it's okay..." Gray cooed. Lucy opened her eyes as Gray hugged her...

Gold. Lustful gold.

"Lucy?" Gray asked. Euphoria was attached to Gray, the tricked mage, and an arousing scent came from behind him. There was the golden blaze. And there was the golden eyes. She lit her hand and started to burn his clothes, but for some reason...he was melting into water.

A chuckle came from behind Euphoria.

"I knew what would happen. Ice Make: Dummy!" Gray said. And four more copies appeared of Gray Fullbuster. Euphoria looked around in worry as the Gray's ran around her.

"Who's the real one now?" said five Gray's all at once. Euphoria bit her tongue.

A bit too hard.

Blood.

* * *

_Lucy stared at the screen in the darkness, dry eyed and brown eyed. The two had broken apart and now had officially begun fighting, but knowing that the sin was "lust"...it would be hard to watch herself make out with Gray when she wasn't in control of her body. It's like one of those dreams where you can't control yourself, but have to watch yourself do things. More like nightmares._

_"Heh, your boyfriend's pretty good," Euphoria smiled._

_"You..." Lucy growled, her head low. How...how DARE she insult her family?_

_"Yeah. That's me," Euphoria smiled. Lucy launched herself onto the lookalike, bursting with madness, not with flames. She pulled the blonde's hair, taking Euphoria by surprise and dug her nails into it's arm._

_"My, my Lucy. Already angry? Wrath isn't yet to come, sweetie," Euphoria said evilly._

_"You sound like Minerva..." Lucy said in a low voice. She dragged her nails across her arm, causing the skin to rip and golden blood to spill. Euphoria screamed, shoved Lucy off, and tried to stop the blood flow. Once Lucy was thrown off, the brown eyed got back up immediately, holding out her whip._

_"You have NO right to say that about my family. They may not have been there for me all the time, but they were ALWAYS family. Don't you dare say anything!" Lucy screamed. Her blonde hair was wild and messy._

_"You're sticking up for your good-for-nothing father? Don't you remember Lucy? Once your mother was gone, I followed you around, waiting for you to follow in your mother's footsteps. You actually forgive your father for controlling your life, not appreciating your damn acts of love, or even his slaps of fury every goddamn time he was mad at you? Ankles, BLONDE, ANKLES!" Euphoria retaliated. That angered Lucy even more._

_"He may have done all that...but I knew there would actually be a caring human being inside of him. And he did. For the past seven years, while you were gone...he...he..." Lucy clenched her whip, "HE STILL THOUGHT I WAS ALIVE!" Lucy was sobbing now, trying to get words out of her throat. "He never lost faith in me...and always knew that I would come back...and yet...he FUCKING DIED, OKAY?" Shivers ran through the Celestial Spirit mage's spine. "He...he still gave me birthday presents...sent them to my apartment and everything...now I'll never be able...to hold hands with him...or hug him...or even see him again! Hell, I won't be able to say...I'm sorry for everything...and say..."Daddy? I want to make up for lost time! Please, daddy! Daddy! And yet...you INSULT him! He CARED for me. HE CARED!"_

_Euphoria paused for a second to yet the girl sob out the tears she had been saving for all the lost time. She was shocked. Why was she moved by this girl's words?_

_Could she be the one who could save her?_

_Lucy clenched the whip so hard, blood started to trickle from her hands. _

* * *

"Ice Make...AAAH!" Gray yelled. He was about to complete a spell when Euphoria latched herself onto him again, kissing his neck furiously. He paused for a second and held in a moan, determined not to show her how...aroused he felt.

"Luce..." Gray said. He couldn't hold it in. He moaned and ran his hands over her bare back, trying to take in as much of her as possible.

"Gray," Lucy said simply. She dug her hands into his hair as he reached for the second article of her pajamas...and there was Lucy in her underwear: laciness and everything.

"Beautiful..." Gray said softly. Lucy's cheeks blushed as they had a stare down of onyx and...

Gray smiled. Euphoria smiled.

"Ice Make: Cold Excaliber," he said simply.

"Fuck!" Euphoria screamed. She latched herself off of Gray, the sexual desire going away, but the ice had cut her badly in the upper thigh. Gray clenched his teeth, seeing the mixture of red and gold blood flow from it. Would Lucy heal from that? Or was it seriously that deep. He hadn't caused an injury this bad before... Gray bit his lip in worry-

"Never let your guard down, fu~!" said Euphoria's voice behind him. He turned around, just in time to reflect the golden flames coming from behind him. The downside was, his magical power was getting depleted, so he had to finish it up soon.

Suddenly, Euphoria seemed to stop for a second. She just stood there, looking like she was listening to something or someone. Gray couldn't help but watch her frown, and collapse as if there was something wrong. A single tear fell from her eye, causing Gray to jump back in surprise.

"The hell?" he muttered.

"I..." Euphoria said. It didn't seem like one of her dirty tricks or lusty movements. She was actually legit crying. He just stood there, watching silently. Somehow, every time a teardrop touched the floor, it turned into a gold light, which vanished as quickly as it came. Soon, a whole array of lights lit the room, causing stares from the mage. He reached over and touched the light. It was hot to the touch and warming, unlike the fiery inferno she could also release.

As Euphoria stood there crying, Gray couldn't do anything. It was like he was stuck in that position, held back by his own consciousness. As much as he wanted to save Lucy, he just couldn't do it while the gold lights flickered around the room quickly. Like fireflies.

Tears. Tears. Tears. They turned into the lights of regret and remorse. What was going on?

Gray thought, 'Lucy, whatever is going on...I hope you're watching this...'

* * *

_And she was watching it. The beautiful shower of gold lights flew across the screen. Even Euphoria looked shock. Was this a side-effect of hiding her feelings to Lucy?_

_"Is this another attack on Gray?" Lucy asked herself, but she highly doubted it was. For one, Gray didn't seem bothered by the beautiful lights, more shocked, really. Secondly, Euphoria had the same reaction as hers. She felt calm all of a sudden._

_"Euphoria...what are you doing?" Lucy asked quietly. Euphoria couldn't respond. She was also shocked at the __phenomenon._

_"I...I don't know..." she replied, "Wait, what's going on? Is this one attack your boyfriend can do?" Lucy didn't feel like correcting her. She was just so...tired all of a sudden._

_"No. His attacks are ice," Lucy replied. She could hear herself screaming, 'WHY ARE YOU COMMUNICATING WITH THE ENEMNY?', but her self-consciousness wouldn't do a thing. It was like...Euphoria was a normal person, cursed just like her._

_"Euphoria. Are you really a curse?" Lucy asked. Euphoria looked at her with shocked, yet painful golden eyes._

_"O-Of course I am! And I'm ready to kill you and your family!" Euphoria yelled quietly. However, the anger seemed forced and caused the brown-eyed girl to stare at the unknown golden one._

_"My mother...my family...everyone...Euphoria, how did this happen? Why are you doing this? Who are you really?" Lucy asked._

_"I-I'm a curse, dumbass!" Euphoria complained._

_"No, you're not...what are you?" Lucy said. It hurt to move her face muscles since the dried salt-water form her tears seemed to crack on her face._

_"SHUT UP! You have NO right to talk like this in front of me! In fact, why aren't I just attacking you right now?!" Euphoria said, screaming._

_"...that's because you're actually another cursed human like myself, ne?" Lucy asked._

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Euphoria screamed, covering her ears._

_"Who is it that did this to you? How do you know my family? How did you become like this?" Lucy asked. This was more complicated than she thought._

_"FUCKING SHUT UP!" Euphoria screamed. She seemed to be crying loudly._

_"Why can't you tell me?" Lucy asked._

_"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Euphoria screamed. Her voice was cracking. Their eyes directed back to the screen, where Gray started to walk closer to Euphoria, nervous, yet confused._

_"Beautiful lights..." Lucy muttered._

_The darkness faded away and she could see a room full of golden light, suddenly disappear... _

* * *

"Gray? Why am I in my underwear?" Lucy asked, confused. Gray stared back at her.

"PERVERT!" Lucy screamed as she kicked him away.

"Yep, you're the real Lucy. Can you tell me why you're in lacy underwear?" Gray asked.

"I'd rather not, " she scoffed," But those gold lights...did Euphoria attack you with them? Gray's eyebrows furrowed.

"It was...what's the right word...peaceful. One minute she was about to attack me with golden fire, and the next thing, she just fell to the ground, crying. The weird thing about it, however, was that every tear that fell to the ground seemed to create a gold light. She just wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't really do anything about it. It was just so...peaceful. I could literally hear myself screaming, 'Now's our chance! Freeze her damn heart!', but I couldn't do it. Something was stopping me. Because it felt wrong...it wasn't right to hurt her or something like that."

"I felt the same way in my soul world or whatever you want to call it. But Euphoria actually...was less threatening and more...bare. It was like she was stripped from all her cursedness and turned into a poor helpless human. A human. Gray, she could be cursed as well. Cursed to haunt my family," Lucy said.

They both eyed a lone spark that disappeared.

Gray sighed.

"You know what, I'm tired. Can't we just go to bed?" Gray asked. Lucy seemed to protest, but nodded. Each went to their own respected beds.

"Good night, Gray," Lucy said.

"Night, Luce," Gray sighed.

"Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Yes?"

"When Euphoria kissed you...did you mean it?" Gray took a sharp, silent breath in.

"Lucy. You'd seriously believe that I'd fall in love with a curse that's about to kill you? Sure I was caught up in her spell...but that was because she took over you."

Blushes.

"Baka," Lucy said, smiling silently in the darkness.

* * *

**PLOT CHANGES, DUH DUH DUH! Hope you guys like! :D**

**Please review, favorite, follow, and share!**

**SEE YOU NEXT WEDNESDAY!**


	10. Chapter 10: Visions of a Dead World

**If you don't follow my other stories, I'm just going to say that since school started, I'm going to have to revise this schedule a bit.**

**Taste of Euphoria / Am I In Love With My Gay Best Friend? : Every other Wednesday (so like interchanging)**

**The World of Fanfiction: Every other Friday! :D**

**So. That's basically it.**

**Hellos. Goodbyes. Hellos again.**

****QUICK NOTE** SOPA is being debated again! If you guys don't know what is, it's to stop Internet piracy by using the Internet. AND NOW THEY'RE AIMING IT TOWARD FANFICTION, ROLEPLAYING, AND WATCHING OUR BEAUTIFUL HOBBIES! Please go to Fight for the Freedom (I believe) website and join our protest toward contest to NOT pass the bill!**

* * *

Gray's night was not a normal one. It was one of those restless nights when you couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened and what is to come. Like an existential crisis, but at a very young age... He just couldn't sleep. He had, at last, confessed his love, but when that happened, the response was not what he was expecting. Hell, the response didn't even answer his problem. She just fainted out of, what is supposed to be happiness. So it could be a yes. Or it could be a no, since there WAS no actual answer. Then all the Euphoria crap got him thinking. One, that Lucy could be an excellent stripper if she needed to and two, what exactly is Euphoria's story? Crying isn't exactly something a sadist curse like her/it would do.

Once he fell asleep, he was exhausted both physically and mentally.

Lucy, on the other hand, collapsed immediately. There were no nightmares coming from Euphoria, instead, it seemed like a vision...

There stood a girl with flowing blue hair and broken wings, walking along a river. She was singing a song Lucy couldn't quite make out, but the tune was just so familiar...it was as if she'd heard it all her life, but never felt the need to know it. The broken girl was well beat up, like she was cast down. Her song brought Lucy a sense of security and warmth. Something she used to only obtain from her long gone mother. The blue haired girl staggered and collapsed, screaming in pain. A shot of bright light erupted from her and-

Lucy woke up.

Breathing hard, she stared at Gray who seemed to be having an eventful sleep as well. He shifted back and forth, naked. Lucy sighed. Poor Gray was dragged into this hell fuck. She wondered sometimes why he ever actually wanted to come along...

_"Love you, Luce," he whispered into her ear. _

Blushing, she got up. She couldn't get his words out of her head.

_Love you, Luce._

_Love you, Luce._

_Love you, Luce. _

She collapsed into a chair, breathing hard and red faced. Gray...Gray loved her. Words she couldn't even comprehend until now. Hell, she wasn't even thinking about it until now, never actually gasping the concept of his love and trust toward her. She didn't take that for granted. She was just completely surprised...feelings could also be returned.

"Returning feelings..." she murmured. God, she was NOT going into Euphoria mode now. Calming herself down as best as she could, she got up shakily and summoned Virgo to get food.

"Are you sick, Princess? Do I need to call your boyfriend for help?" Virgo asked, pointing to Gray. Lucy was a tomato now.

"N-Not helping! Make breakfast, please! Just...go!" Lucy said, shakily.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. Do I need punishment?" Virgo asked, holding out her hands.

"S-Stop!" Lucy said, pushing her away.

_Love you, Luce_.

"FUCK!" she screamed. Which made Gray wake up in a split second, thankfully with underwear on.

"What? Lucy? What happened? If that's Euphoria I will murder your ass!" Gray said, quickly, getting ready to fight.

"Baka. It's me," Lucy scowled. Gray's shoulders seemed to lose tension.

"Oh...thank God...right?" Gray said, peering closely at Lucy. Lucy was feeling warmer by the second. "D-Don't get so close! I have brown eyes!" Lucy pushed hum away, trying to cover her face. Gray's eyes were now full of worry.

"Are you sick? It's fine, I'm bound to catch it sooner or later if I keep hanging out with-"

"I'M NOT SICK!" Lucy screamed. Well, not physically. Maybe in her heart. Gray stepped closer, putting his hand over her forehead.

"You sure?" he asked.

"POSITIVE!" she screamed, pushing him away again.

_Love you, Luce. _

"G-Gray...what you said last night..." Lucy stuttered.

"Hmm?" Gray asked.

"I-I'm talking about...er...um...when you..."

"When I kissed you? Lucy, if that made you uncomfortable in anyway, I'll just stop now..." Gray said, trailing off. His poor heart collapsed, his feelings-

"NO! Nothing like that! J-Just caught me off guard...I...um...actually..." Lucy said, breaking off again.

"So...what exactly are you saying?" Gray said, smiling, "Breaking off like that isn't going to help me understand."

"I'm just saying I...wouldn't mind it...if it happened again..." Lucy said, quietly. And again. And again. And again. And over and over and over until she died. And once they both died, they could meet again in the stars and have moments...

"So you're saying you don't mind me kissing you?" Gray said, trying to contain his laughter.

"DON'T LAUGH! THIS IS VERY SERIOUS!" she screamed. Gray's face went from playfulness to seriousness.

"Lucy. You have to tell me now. What are your feelings? For me, at least. Simple question. Either you love me or you don't. Pick. Because if anything I did last night was out of your comfort zone...I'll gladly make space," Gray said, leaning over her. Lucy couldn't help but notice how tall and handsome he looked from her position.

"I...I...I..."

"Lucy."

"Er...I don't know..."

"You don't know? Come on, Luce. The question is not that-"

"YES," she said quickly, before turning away. Silence filled the room as Gray stared at the blonde. Once Lucy, turned back around, she stared back as well, growing warmer in many areas at the second. Shaking, she slowly put her right hand over his right pectoral. The place of his Fairy Tail mark and her Fairy Tail mark.

"Fairy Tail..." Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah," Gray said quietly. He leaned over, slowly, and kissed the top of her forehead lightly. After the small peck, his lips lingered around there for a while, keeping Lucy close to his neck as if they were embracing. She felt so small, so insignificant, yet so...important. Time had stopped and she was trapped in the beautiful ice of Gray's with him. The world had frozen over and they were the only two left to enjoy the frozen beauty of the world.

As Gray spoke his lips touched her forehead ever so lightly in a way Lucy couldn't even imagine. "Lucy...I mean it. What i said over there. I love you. I don't care if you'd prefer someone else. Nothing will change that. Again and again, I will fall for you. And I...I love you."

"Gray...I..." Lucy gulped, and said the words she had always wanted to say and actually mean it, "I love you too...Gray..." Wrapping her arms around him, the world had became a lovely frozen bubble. Just Gray and Lucy. Just Gray and Lucy.

_Love you, Luce._

_I love you too._

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" The bubble popped and the two jumped away. The pink-haired spirit was waiting there, carrying a plate of french toast and bacon.

"V-Virgo!" Lucy said. She forgot she was there.

"Yes, Princess. Do I need punishment?" she asked, holding out her hands again.

"J-Just leave. Your work here is done..." she said quietly, "But leave the breakfast, please."

"Of course, Princess." And she disappeared. And that seemed to crack the tension. Both mages started cracking up for some reason. As they sat down and ate, everything seemed back to normal again. It was as if nothing had happened between them, but it was obvious that the two seemed closer together.

Of course, nothing could last forever as Lucy's face fell.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Gray asked.

"I'm just thinking...I was so caught up in..." she blushed, "...the moment that I completely forgot about my...er...condition."

"Euphoria?" he asked.

"Exactly. I don't think this is such a good idea...telling everyone now. Experiments might be taken place, and...I'm scared, Gray. I just don't trust anyone else with this, other than you," Lucy sighed.

"The curse though-"

"I can ask Euphoria...we can ask her. We can get it out ourselves. I...I had a dream..." Lucy muttered.

"Don't become Dr. Martin Luther King Jr," Gray chuckled.

"How do you- Never mind. I had a dream...no, a vision last night. It...it was like I've seen it before, yet I haven't..like I've felt and been in that position, but I just can't put my finger on it...like..."

"I understand. Really, I do. Can you describe it?" Gray asked. And on Lucy went about the blue haired girl and the broken wings and the song. She hummed the tune to Gray who seemed mesmerized by everything.

"Could that be...Euphoria?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I thought so too. But something happened to her. Something destroyed her or cast her down or something like that. She could have been-"

"Raped?"

"WHAT? Well, I guess that could be an option-"

"Luce, I was joking," Gray said, laughing, "She was obviously not raped from your description..."

"The song is so familiar, though. That's the part that struck me. Why was that song just so..."

"It's a beautiful song," Gray said softly. It sounded exactly the vision. Something was...

"Broken," they said at the same time. Lucy blushed and turned away.

"It sounds...broken..." Lucy said softly. Gray smiled. Lucy was cute like this.

"Don't have to hide, Lucy," Gray said, rubbing her back. She turned around slowly and couldn't help herself. She moved her lips forward onto his lips. With wide eyes, his heart felt...complete, and closed his eyes in satisfaction, love, and worry.

"PRINCESS!" Virgo said, appearing back. They jumped apart.

"VIRGO! Since when did you start acting like Loke-"

"Leo says to use protection," Virgo said," And to Gray Fullbuster, he said to never hurt even a single hair of Princess's or he will die. That is all."

"Seriously?" Lucy said, tired. "Just go back to the Spirit World!" Once Virgo disappeared, she turned to Gray who could barely contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked. But Gray just laughed, causing Lucy to laugh as well. After all, laughter was contagious. Once Lucy calmed down, she went back to Euphoria.

"But I think this curse..." Lucy said. Gray stopped laughing.

"Wait..." Gray said, trying to remember something...

_Somehow, every time a teardrop touched the floor, it turned into a gold light, which vanished as quickly as it came. Soon, a whole array of lights lit the room, causing stares from the mage. He reached over and touched the light. It was hot to the touch and warming, unlike the fiery inferno she could also release._

_As Euphoria stood there crying, Gray couldn't do anything. It was like he was stuck in that position, held back by his own consciousness. As much as he wanted to save Lucy, he just couldn't do it while the gold lights flickered around the room quickly. Like fireflies. _

"The tears. A gold light. Warming, not blazing. Fireflies..." Gray said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You saw what happened, right? The whole...light tears situation," Gray said, not knowing how to describe it.

"Of course...and Euphoria's actions..." Lucy said.

_"Euphoria. Are you really a curse?" Lucy asked. Euphoria looked at her with shocked, yet painful golden eyes._

"Oh my God..." Lucy said. Blue hair? Wings? Cursed?

"Lucy, what is it?" Gray asked.

"Euphoria," Lucy gulped, "Looks exactly like...we need to go, now. I'm not going to get rid of this curse without getting Euphoria free."

"But Euphoria-"

"Euphoria is just like me. She's a cursed being. And I'm going to help her. I don't care if she's out to kill me. Something's not right here, and I'm going to figure it out. If I die, at least I'll die-"

"You are NOT going to die. If you die now..." Gray said, his voice cracking. Lucy smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"If I die, you'll save me, right? We're not leaving each other now, and that's a fact...because I..." Lucy started turning red.

"Keep it, Luce," Gray said, smiling. "I love you too." He rubbed his cheek and smiled. He truly thought this day would NEVER come. It was one of those days where...he probably thought he would only get in his dreams.

"Lucy, do you really mean it?" Gray asked. She turned around.

"W-What?" she asked.

"I mean...you really truly love me?" he said, restating. Lucy paused for a second, giving Gray a bit of worry.

"Gray. What we've been through...it's something I can never forget. And although my feelings have always been unclear, because, you know, nakama or love, but... I'm positive that you're the only one I'll ever love. I'll stay with you, back you up, and die for you if ever possible. Nothing will ever change that. I know so." Gray breathed out.

"I...no one has ever said that to me," he said heavily, "Lucy. I... you're not dying. Not on my watch," Gray said, pulling her into a hug. "I promise if you get hurt and it's my fault..."

"Gray! Don't push yourself! And I PROMISE I won't die," Lucy said, giggling, "This better not be about what Loke said, because that guy can be a bit overprotective..."

"I've known that guy longer than you have. Don't worry," Gray said, smiling. Suddenly, Lucy was deprived of energy for some reason and she started to drift off...

"Gray? What's happening? Why is everything...so...blurry...?" she asked the three Grays.

"Not Euphoria...please...not Euphoria..." Gray muttered.

"Not...Euphoria...something else...ugh...so tired..." Lucy said, closing her eyes. The last thing she heard was Gray screaming her name over and over and over and over...

* * *

_A blue haired girl was walking, her gorgeous blue hair flowing behind her. She was ragged, bleeding, broken. She turned around and it was clear that her eyes were a natural gold color, the color of the blazing heavens. Her face was wet, from blood and sweat, yet she continued on. As the scenery came into focus, she could see that the world was blazing. Everything step she took forward caused a catastrophe behind her. Pain erupted from her and she spread out her once-beautiful wings. The feathers were either crumpled or withering, the shape bent in many different angles, the pure white turning into a bloody red. Screaming in agony, gold light seemed to fly from her and into the heavens where it was supposed to belong. Not in the bloody land._

_Her wings, still glowing faintly, folded back and she continued walking, crying silently. And as each tear hit the ground, a light replaced it, and seemed to bring back that spark of hope for the wasteland._

_She collapsed from exhaustion._

_"Hey! Hey, are you okay?" said a voice. There came out a young man with extremely dark hair and blue eyes, holding the fallen angel._

_"Human? Are you human?" she asked. Her voice was like a song. It was beautiful and terrifying in many ways. He shifted back and forth, wondering why she called him a human? Weren't they all human?_

_He couldn't see the wings._

_He couldn't see the glow._

_He couldn't see the destruction._

_He couldn't see that she was an angel._

_A fallen angel._

_"What's your name?" he asked. His blue eyes were making the girl uncomfortable._

_"I don't have a name."_

_"Then...I'll call you Euphoria. Euphie for short. Pretty right?" He carried her up and ran back to his house. The destruction was still behind her, but she didn't was free from heaven's judgement...for now._

* * *

"EUPHORIA!" Lucy screamed, waking up.

"Calm down! What happened?" Gray said, holding her together. She was breathing hard and red-faced like she came out drunk. Once she calmed down, she put her head between her legs and sighed.

"Euphoria...Euphoria...Euphoria..." Lucy said, breathing heavily. She couldn't...

"I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll go prepare some lunch..." Gray said quietly.

"Wait, how long was I out?" Lucy asked.

"Nearly 4 hours...it's noon," Gray said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So...you've just been taking care of me this entire time?" she said quietly.

"Pretty much. You weren't sick, so I just let you rest while keeping you cool, of course. If we were to have another attack, might as well stall it, you know?"

"I'm sorry for being a burden. I'll just get up-" Lucy said, pushing herself up, but Gray sat her back down.

"Rest. There's water over there," he said as he pointed to the water, "And don't worry. You want a grilled cheese?" Lucy smiled. A true genuine smile.

"Gray...you're so sweet sometimes," Lucy said, smiling.

"Ah! Don't say that! You'll ruin my reputation," Gray joked.

"Shut up. Since when did you have a reputation?" she asked.

"Since I did. Now. Rest up. You can tell me what happened later, right?" Gray asked.

"Er...right. I'm sure I can. I hope..." she said. Gray's eyebrows went up. Something happened. And it was involving Euphoria. He stepped into the kitchen, unsure about what to say. Silence filled the rented room as Lucy quietly thought about what she saw while sipping water.

_...blue haired girl..._

_...golden eyes..._

_...fallen angel..._

_...bloody wasteland..._

_...heavenly tears... _

"LUCY! Don't do that!" Gray screamed. Lucy dropped the glass of water and it shattered on the floor, water spilling everywhere. She didn't even realize it was-

"Lucy? You okay?" Gray asked.

_...blue haired girl..._

_...golden eyes..._

_...fallen angel..._

_...bloody wasteland..._

_...heavenly tears... _

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" Gray screamed. Shit, something was going wrong. She was hanging over the edge of the balcony. Gray couldn't seem to get to her. There was some kind of force, some kind of shield...some kind of...

_...angel..._

_...fallen angel..._

_...cast down from heaven..._

_...bloody wasteland..._

_...golden eyes...golden flames..._

_...goodbye..._

_...see you in hell..._

"LUCY! LUCY!" Gray cracked. The barrier was gone, but she was out of his reach...

"DAMN IT ALL! ICE MAKE: SNOW LAND!" Below her stood a humongous pile of snow, catching eyes from everyone in the area. Lucy collapsed into the snow, unconscious.

"Hell, don't die on me..." Gray muttered, "BASTARDS!" He jumped off the balcony himself and landed safely on the snow, digging out Lucy. He checked for a heartbeat and sighed.

Still alive. Leaving the snow behind, he took her back inside, praying that she would be back to normal?

What else was going on? As much as he wanted to take her to a doctor or a psychiatrist, it wasn't going to help. This was a curse. They don't deal with curses. They were on their own. As much information as they could get out of someone, it would never be enough. Turning her around to check for bruises, Gray saw the sign of a burn mark on her lower back. He touched it, softly, letting out a cry of pain from Lucy. Quickly putting her in bed after checking if everything wasn't broken, he sighed in frustration.

It can always get worse apparently. The burn mark, though...

Where has he seen it? The tune of Lucy's vision kept playing in his head over and over and over again...those two were connected. The burn. The song. The girl. And Euphoria.

The burn. It was shaped in the shape of a cross. It was so small, yet it caused so much pain...

No matter what. He was going to stop this damn thing.

Even if it cost him his life.

_Love you, Luce._

_I love you too. _

* * *

**MORE PLOT TWISTS! HOW COMPLICATED CAN THIS GET?!**

**Posting early today :3 Since I had like a complaint from SOMEONE for posting the Nalu instead of the Gralu. Well, deal with it you twat. :D**

**Now. I'm going to go listen to Hardwell.**

**AGAIN! SIGN THE PETITION FOR AGAINST SOPA! DON'T TAKE THE STORIES AND RPING AND LOVE HERE AWAY!**

**That above is extreme fan girl. **

**Okay. I'm going now.**

**BAI.**


	11. Chapter 11: Book Communication

**Hey guys! :D I really have nothing to talk about...**

**Seriously. Isn't that a first? But I DID update my profile...because I accidentally deleted it...but um, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BESTIE ANDWA...who's not on this site, but she's awesome so happy birthday to her! Also...you know what, let's quit it with the life stories and continue on with life, no?**

**Great. Let's do this shit.**

**And BTW: I'm a beta reader! So if you guys need me to beta read anything, I'm ready for anything. *wink wink wink* ALSO: I ALSO TAKE REQUESTS FOR STORIES. Of course, it could range from anything from noe-shots to poems to fucking multi-chapters, I don't give a shit. But BETA READING = OPEN and REQUESTS = OPEN THROUGH PM**

**CHAPTER 11 **

* * *

Lucy woke up shivering...yet strangely warm at the same time. As her vision blurred she could see her clothes on one side of her, Gray on the other. Obviously, she focused on the beautiful man.

"G-Gray? What happened?" Lucy asked, clumsily. Gray looked at her with shock, put on his battle face, but it quickly softened and turned into a look of sincerity.

"What do you mean, you don't know what happened?" Gray asked.

"Really...I was just really dizzy...sleepy...and then...I can't remember. I thought I was waking up, but...I just couldn't. I heard you screaming...then I felt the rush of wind...then something cool and soft...then this pillow. With this drool," Lucy sighed.

"You didn't know..." Gray muttered.

"Well, of COURSE I didn't know-" Lucy started, but she started coughing. Gray quickly fetched her some water, which she thankfully drank quickly. "I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't know." Gray bit his lip, unsure of what to make of the situation. She didn't know what happened...she didn't know what happened at the balcony and the snow saving her and he-

"Lucy...I think...Euphoria evolved," Gray said quietly.

"What do you mean 'evolved'?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know...but you don't remember a thing? It wasn't Euphoria...yet it wasn't you in control...so there is either an external force or Euphoria's making her second move after that weird breakdown she had the other night."

"You're scaring me..." Lucy said. She felt cold so she bundled up under the covers, shivering. "What happened?" Gray sighed and recapped everything what had happened, her mind spinning. It was connecting. The dream. The girl. Euphoria. And then...the suicidal attempt. It all seemed to be branch off in different areas, yet they came back together, like how branches were connected to a tree or how petals were connected to flowers.

Complex, yet simple.

It made no sense, yet perfect sense.

Irrelevant.

Lucy sighed and the room filled with uncomfortable silence. Gray stood there, not knowing what to do as Lucy covered her naked self over the blankets.

"Gray?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why am I naked?" Lucy asked. Gray blushed.

"I-I didn't do anything okay? I was just checking for injuries...and there's one that I don't understand..."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine," Lucy asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"There's a weird burn mark symbol on the small of your back. Feel it," Gray said, "You seemed to be in pain. A LOT of pain when I touched it. I don't know what to make out of it, but it's not pretty." Lucy slowly and carefully pricked her finger onto that small area leaving a tingle...a shocking sensation that made her wonder what else could happen...

Suddenly, some small information in the back of her head clicked and ran to the front.

"Oh, shit, Gray," Lucy muttered. Gray looked up.

"Are you hurt?" His eyes were filled with such a look of worry, Lucy smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Relax, Gray. I'm fine. I'm talking about...the book. Remember?" Lucy said, sitting up straight, ignoring the burn mark for now.

"What the fuck do you mean-" Gray started before his memories clicked as well. "The book...that started it all...me being a fucking idiot and-"

"Gray, it's not your fault," Lucy said sadly.

"It may not, but it still doesn't change my feelings of guilt..." Gray said, his face in his hands.

"Oh, please. If it weren't for the book, we may not be...together like this," Lucy said with a hopeful smile. Gray didn't look up, but once he did, he smiled back, genuinely.

"I know, Luce. That's why I love and hate myself for everything we've been through," Gray replied. Lucy locked eyes with him for nearly a minute, before breaking the silence and reaching for her stuff. Feeling the return of leather in her hands, it comforted her and scared her to many degrees.

"Wasn't it empty?" Gray asked.

"I-I think that more information will appear as time progresses..." Lucy said. Her hands trembled as she held the book in her hand once again. She didn't know what she was expecting. Since the day she learned about Euphoria up until now, it could range from hallucinating poems to demon angels erupting from the book to destroy mankind. Either that or some answers. A history. How it was connected to her mother...that blue girl...that weird song...

She opened the book.

Nothing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy screamed, throwing the book in frustration. All she saw were the opening words.

"Lucy, calm down-"

"HOW CAN I?!" Lucy asked, her hair seeming to tangle every second.

"Lucy...Wrath. We still have to deal with wrath. Don't let it get to you now," Gray said quietly. Lucy stopped and paled, letting the information sink in before, slumping back in bed.

"You're right...sorry..." she said, covering her hands, "I'm just...stressed."

"I don't think anyone could be calm in the situation you're facing. You have the right to be the way you are..." Gray said, reaching over and holding her hand. "You have the right to be angry at me...the world, yet you keep going. Somehow...I think everything's going to get better. I know it." Lucy sat there, shock on her face as Gray squeezed her hand lightly, before smiling sadly.

"I hope so too," Lucy said, "Now can you hand me the book? Let's try a different approach, ne?" Lucy said. Gray sighed with relief as he went over to give the book back to the blonde.

"Now, Gray. How were you able to look at the book the first night?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, shit, that seems like ages ago...I just needed answers and it came for me," Gray said, "At least, that's what I remember. I was too busy figuring out how to get you out of that weird trance state..."

"You were worrying about me...but I...I care about Euphoria...something happened to her and I want to help her. I don't care if she's been trying to kill me...I KNOW something is pushing her against her will, I just can't put my finger on what it is..."

"Lucy," Gray said, "You're crying..." She truly did care about her. If Lucy could find a way in her heart to feel pity for the person who had caused problems for the past few days...maybe he could find some remorse as well.

The book started to act on its own to Lucy's and Gray's surprise. The words, as it did with Gray's predicament, started to appear on the page. Lucy's eyes widened as she read the story.

"It says...'wassup'..." Lucy said, sweatdropping.

"Are you fucking serious?" Gray said, grabbing the book from her.

"'Ow'," Gray read, "This book has become officially absolutely useless." He groaned in frustration as he slumped in his seat, making Lucy want to laugh.

"Hypocrite," Lucy muttered.

"I AM NOT!" Gray yelled.

"Even the book thinks you should tone down a bit," Lucy said, laughing. Gray read the page which said the words _Fucking too loud, Fullbuster. _That made Gray groan and walk to get a glass of water.

"So, what am I going to have a conversation with a book?" Lucy asked.

_I am extremely offended. I am a beautiful book. _

Gray walked in, sipping the last drop. "As if. You're quite ugly."

_Your boyfriend is offensive, Blondie. _

"W-What? How did you know-" Gray asked.

_You're quite slow Lucy. Maybe I overestimated your abilities, but as a daughter of Layla Constantine...you should be able to figure out what the fuck is going on...because let me tell you, I'm not fucking around with you right now. _

Lucy nearly dropped the book.

_Don't drop me, bitch. _

"You can't be...Euphoria?! But-" Lucy said quickly

_But nothing. I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I? _

"Wait, so this is Euphoria? Well, she's obviously a fucking bitch..." Gray said.

_Slap Mr. Fullbuster for me will you? _

"I'll drop you," Gray muttered, "Why are you communicating to us now? Why couldn't you do this before?"

_Well, first of all, you completely FORGOT about me being in the book. All you cared about was making puppy eyes at each other and taking each other for some lovely ramen date...and then of course, I wanted some of that because you know, LOOK AT HIM. He's fucking sexy, Lucy. Man, if I were actually in a state where I was human, I would definitely get some of that, Luce. You better hurry because that time may come~ You never know~ _

"I really don't like her," Gray said simply to Lucy.

"Well, do you think I like her?" Lucy said to Gray, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Stop it. Or Euphoria just might make some more random comments," Gray said, pointing at the book. Lucy burst out in laughter. Something she hadn't done in a while. Gray smiled as he saw Lucy's face light up like it always had been. It was beautiful. Comforting.

_ACK. Stop flirting in front of me! It makes me feel bad that I'm still a virgin. _

Lucy blushed while Gray turned around, also blushing but not wanting Euphoria to see it. "W-We still all virgins! THough you nearly took Gray's away..."

_Hey. You DO have a pretty sexy body. I'd tap that if I were a boy. _

"You're not a boy," Lucy said simply.

_NO FUCKING WAY! _

"Way too much sarcasm right there," Gray said, "Don't act that way to Lucy. She didn't do anything but blatantly state the facts out loud."

_Er, no, duh, Captain Obvious. That's sort of the point. _

"Don't try and reason with her. It's near impossible," Lucy sighed, "How come you're not here to kill me?"

_Dumbass. I never WANTED to kill you. I was being...it's a long story... _

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Gray said, imitating the book. Lucy burst out laughing again, this time, Gray joining.

_Dude. You just imitated a book. _

"Don't say it like that. I'm not THAT crazy," Gray muttered.

_Well, you didn't take her virginity on the spot that last time we were together. You can't tell, but I'm pouting right now. Imagine sexy Lucy pouting at your face...don't you just want to eat her up? _

"If I said yes, would that offend you?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Er...not really..." Lucy said, blushing furiously.

_You guys are so cute. If I had a camera I would TOTALLY take a picture of you and name you couple of the year. _

"I would name you fucktard of the year," Gray said.

_I take that back. You're the STUPIDEST couple of the year. And, by the way, laughing right now. Damn, this book can't show emotions. _

"Yeah and neither do you," Gray muttered.

_I HEARD THAT- _

"Shut up, will you?" Lucy asked, but she was still giggling.

"Anyway, how come you're talking to us now? Why aren't you trying to kill Lucy?" Gray asked.

_Well, Lucy hasn't fallen subject to overhappiness. YES that is a thing. I don't know how many times I had to explain that... _

"We're not asking," Lucy muttered.

_Anyway, since Lucy hasn't gotten her level of happiness beyond a certain point, she's pretty fine. For now. She's stable. But thanks to a little something, I might just have to...no, never mind. And I never wanted to KILLL+ her. It's sort of under an...agreement that I have to these things to the descendants of the Constantine. So if little Fullbusters and Heartfilias are running all around the fucking place, they might just get the curse and die a terrible fucking death. _

"The future is so bright..." Gray retorted.

_OH, hush. You were the one who started this chain of depression. Remember? Lucy! I brought the curse onto you and now I'm gonna sob in the bathroom- _

"I wasn't SOBBING...I was expressing my emotions," Gray defended.

"Gray, let her be. She's annoying," Lucy sighed.

"Oh, I got that already," Gray nodded.

_I'm still here you know! Just because I'm in a book, doesn't mean I can't hear you! I have ears you know...even if they're not visible! _

"Whatever," Gray scoffed, "Wait...were you trying to help us?"

_Well, DUH. Why do you think I'm spending my energy talking to idiots who don't understand anything? Honestly. _

"So you were the one who sent me the instructions on how to help Lucy...if you wanted to help us, then why did you try to kill me half the time you were here? I had to save your ass-" Gray started.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. I should properly thank you with Lucy's body~ _

"HELL NO!" Lucy and Gray screamed at the same time.

_I'm laughing now, you know. XD Look. I drew an emoticon. That could help. _

"Euphoria...Euphie?" Lucy asked. Gray was the one who burst out laughing now. THAT was a stupid nickname.

_Don't call me that. That name is reserved for special people. _

"Then don't call me, Luce," Lucy muttered.

_Deal. Not. Luce. :3 (It's the cat face.)_

"Fucking- anyway, you helped me?" Gray muttered.

_Well, I've always been trying to help the people who have fallen subject to oh-so-powerful-mua. It's just that no one knew exactly how...you guys felt sympathy for me. So I came out trying to help you. I've always wanted to help. It's just that I can't really, without SOMETHING, happening, and without you guys trying to actually help me the same way. Plus, I like your body. ^3^ _

"What the fuck is that?" Gray asked.

_Kissy-kiss. _

"Fuck no," Gray muttered.

_What if I were in Lucy's body? _

"STOP TALKING ABOUT POSSESSING MY BODY FOR OTHER REASONS! SERIOUSLY!" Lucy screamed.

"Fine," Gray muttered, "I never wanted the subject to turn to this anyway."

_Meanie. :( _

"Whatever," Gray smirked.

_What if I called you sexy? _

Gray shrugged. "Whatever."

_HOW ARE YOU NOT TURNED ON BY ME? _

"You're a book, stupid," Gray said, laughing. That cause Lucy to laugh as well.

_That's right. I'm not in my original body. _

Lucy stopped laughing and thought about her dream. "Did you have blue hair...golden eyes...angel wings...?"

_...you forgot the sexy part._

_How did you know that? Stalker. _

"I wasn't stalking you! Hell, I probably wasn't alive!"

_Point. My respect for you is growing back, Luce. _

Lucy winced, "Fine, EUPHIE-"

_It's gone. }:)_

"I will drop you if you don't shut up." That brought silence to the room as Lucy continued. "I had a dream. That girl in it was obviously you. You met up with this guy?"

_Caleb? Yeah...he was...sweet. O/ / / /O (I'm blushing, BTW. He was pretty...nice. For a human.)_

"What happened after that? It was cut off there," Lucy asked, "And you're not human...?"

_Did you NOT pick it up from the angel wings? Your respect point are going negative. Like -14. _

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MY RESPECT POINTS!" Lucy yelled.

"Calm down, Lucy," Gray said, "Here. Why don't we talk about this somewhere else? Euphie, where do you think we should go so we can talk in private?"

_In PRIVATE? *smirk smirk smirk* _

"NOT LIKE THAT! I have Lucy...I think," he blushed.

"Of course you do," Lucy smiled.

_Anyway, yeah. You can take me out of the book in a spiritual form. But of course, I want SOMEONE to get dressed. _

Lucy blushed, realizing she was still naked under the bed sheets. Her clothes were still wet from the snow, however, so she blushed even more.

"I can't," Lucy sighed.

_Fine. We'll talk later. _

And she was gone. Lucy and Gray stared at each other.

"Well, what do you think of her?" Lucy asked.

"I think she's a bit of an annoying little bitch, but she's okay. I guess," Gray smiled.

"Exactly. Now go dry my clothes," Lucy said.

"Shouldn't you be doing that?" Gray asked. Lucy blushed.

"I'M NAKED, IDIOT," Lucy ordered.

* * *

**A bit of a funny chapter. I had fun writing it. XD**

**I think Euphoria is like me in some ways. Oh well.**

**This is a bit late. Oh well. XD HELLOS. Review, favorite, follow, and share. :D RFFS Hehehe...**

**BUT I DID IT! Hehe.**

**Happy Hannukah.**

**Night.**

**At 1:30 AM.**

**K Seriously. Bye.**


End file.
